My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart
by chanhbaekh
Summary: Baekhyun dengan segala kemampuannya untuk menolak pesona seorang guru fisika yang selalu menggodanya. Akankah Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya atau malah jatuh ke lubang yang dalam? ChanBaek. School-life. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pikir aku akan jatuh pada dirinya dengan mudah, huh?" Terlihat lelaki mungil baru saja keluar dari ruang staf kesiswaan dengan wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat.

"Dasar lelaki tua penggoda!" Si mungil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya sendiri dan memasang ekspresi mengeram, cute.

Lelaki yang ia panggil dengan sebutan tua itu sebenarnya tidak tua layaknya yang kalian pikirkan. Ia lelaki dengan usia 27 tahun, memegang jabatan sebagai staf kesiswaan. Jabatan yang agaknya sulit dan tidak semua guru mau terjun kedalamnya. Usia 27 tahun juga terlalu muda untuk mengurusi siswa-siswa yang kelewat kreatif. Kreatif membuat onar.

"Kenapa dia membahas itu lagi! Astaga aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatur diriku sendiri." Si Byun, lelaki yang disebut mungil tadi masih menggerutu kesal di depan kaca toilet laki-laki.

Setelah dirinya dipanggil ke ruang staf tadi, emosinya sepanjang perjalan menuju toilet meledak-ledak. Bagaimana tidak, guru kesiswaannya yang ia panggil Pak Tua itu terus menggodanya semenjak sebuah tragedi yang memalukan terjadi. Setiap Baekhyun melanggar peraturan sekolah sedikit saja, ia pasti langsung dipanggil ke ruang kesiswaan. Bahkan teman-temannya yang melakukan pelanggaran hanya diperintah untuk mengambil buku catatan pelanggaran, menulis pelanggaran yang dilakukan, lalu meminta tanda tangan guru yang bersangkutan, selesai. Namun Baekhyun merasa dipersulit oleh guru yang satu ini.

"Aku hanya meng-check handphoneku belum ada 1 menit! Tapi aku sudah tertangkap basah seperti melakukan tindak kejahatan! Aku sebal dengannya!" Nafasnya memburu,

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun tahan emosimu." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sambil menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

Tadi, Baekhyun saat pelajaran guru kesiswaannya yang juga menjabat sebagai guru fisika di kelasnya mendapat sedikit masalah. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir itu hanya masalah yang sedikit, ya. Sebelum gurunya itu mengucapkan "Setelah pelajaran berakhir, kau harus ke ruanganku untuk mengambil handphonemu ini." Lalu dengan mudahnya guru itu merampas iPhone 6s milik si mungil.

* * *

 _Ttok Ttok Ttok_

 _"Ya silahkan masuk!" Baekhyun, si pengetok pintu ruang kesiswaan mendelik ke dalam ruangan setelah berhasil membuka pintu._

 _"Ah kau rupanya. Ku kira kau akan merelakan handphonemu lenyap dan memilih menghindariku." Guru fisika Baekhyun, sekaligus staf kesiswaan bernama Park Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah seperti penuh akan kemenangan._

 _"Mana sudi aku merelakan handphoneku! Asal kau tahu saja ya, Pak Tua. Handphoneku itu seharga 1 motor bebek yang biasa kau pakai ke sekolah." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas._

 _"Ah Byun Baekhyun yang imut dan pemilik handphone seharga motorku. Aku tidak peduli berapa harga handphonemu, sayang. Aku peduli jika kau menerima tawaranku tempo hari. Bagaimana, hm? Sudah dapat jawaban?" Skakmat, Baekhyun sweat drops._

 _"A-ak Aku tidak mendengar tawaranmu! Ya aku tidak mendengar apapun waktu itu!"_

 _"Rupanya kau tidak mendengar? Aku bertanya, apakah kau mau menjadikan aku lelaki idamanmu yang tempo hari kau ceritakan pada sahabatmu itu, hm? Aku bisa menjadi lelaki idamanmu yang tampan, tinggi dan bertubuh atletis." Ucap Chanyeol penuh dengan percaya diri. Pipi Baekhyun memanas._

 _"Bagaimana? Setelah kau mengatakan 'ya' aku dapat mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk memiliki kekasih seperti yang kau idamkan."_

 _" ..."_

 _"Hei manis kenapa menunduk? Malu kepada kekasih idamanmu ini, hm?"_

 _"Ti- tidak! Apa-apaan kau ini! Ak-…aku tidak tahu!" Pipi Baekhyun merona sempurna._

 _Matanya melihat ke segala arah, asalkan bukan kearah mata lawan bicaranya yang satu ini. Mata puppy nya menemukan handphone yang ia yakini miliknya di meja depan Park Chanyeol._

 _"Kemarilah, duduk di depanku sembari menimbang tawaranku. Bukankah itu menguntungkan dirimu?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum licik yang terpatri di wajah tampannya._

 _Chanyeol melipat lengan kemeja yang ia kenakan sampai sebatas siku, membuka kancing teratas kemejanya lalu menyisir rambut hitam legamnya keatas. Sedangkan di dekat pintu, lelaki mungil yang sibuk mengepalkan tangannya terlihat frustasi. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya sendiri._

 _'Astaga-astaga, apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Mom, please lindungi aku.'_

 _Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberanian penuh. Berlari kearah meja Chanyeol lalu merampas handphonenya, setelah itu dengan berlari juga ia keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya terasa panas._

* * *

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet setelah melihat ke arah handphonenya yang menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Mungkin hampir semua siswa sudah pulang, hanya tersisa beberapa yang memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler setelah pulang sekolah. Baekhyun berjalan malas parkiran dengan tatapan kosongnya, menuju tempat ia biasa memparkirkan mobil Audi TT 2.0 TFSI Quattro miliknya.

.

.

"Heey, Mom! Where are you? I just got home from school." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak setelah tidak menemukan Mommy-nya di ruang keluarga.

Biasanya ketika ia pulang, ia selalu disambut dengan kecupan di pipi dan beberapa rentetan pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana hari di sekolahnya. Namun kali ini, setelah Baekhyun masuk ke rumah mewahnya dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga, ia tidak menemukan siappun di sana.

"Hey, Baby! Mom sedang memasak di dapur. Kemari, sayang." Sebuah suara dari arah dapur yang diketahui sebagai Baek's Mom, wanita yang berusia 38 tahun, istri dari Byun Junmyeon.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Mom-nya sibuk dengan beberapa bahan masakan.

 _Cup Cup_

"Bagaimana harimu di sekolah, baby?" Wanita cantik itu masih sempat mencium anak semata wayangnya dan bertanya mengenai harinya, dengan kesibukannya di dapur.

"Sama seperti biasanya, Mom. Tidak ada yang spesial." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya sambil berjalan kearah kulkas dan membukanya, mencari _soft drink_ untuk melepaskan dahaga.

"Bagaimana dengan gurumu yang tampan itu?"

…Deg

"Ah, Bi-…biasa saja."

"Kau sudah menyatakan cintamu, hm?"

"Mom. Aku hanya bilang dia tampan, bukan berarti aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, Mom." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Kenapa menurutnya, Mom dan Park Chanyeol itu sama saja. Tck, Baekhyun kesal. Tempo hari Baekhyun hanya bercerita pada Mom-nya mengenai guru baru yang terlihat tampan. Namun lihatlah sekarang. Mom-nya seakan-akan menjodohkan Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol tukang penggoda sialan itu.

"Mau sampai kau menyukainya diam-diam? Kau itu imut, Baek. Mom yakin dia pasti menyukaimu. Ditambah kau bilang bahwa dia masih lajang, kan?"

"Mom, please." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang memerah karna mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia belum berniat menceritakan hal itu kepada Mommy-nya. Bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan.

"Okay, baby. Maafkan Mommy. Lebih baik kau bergegas mandi karna sebentar lagi Daddy pulang. Daddy memberitahu Mommy jika hari ini Daddy ingin makan malam di rumah. Maka dari itu Mommy masak makanan spesial untuk kalian."

"Aw, selalu saja jika Daddy pulang lebih awal seperti ini. Coba Daddy pulang seperti biasa, pasti aku hanya makan masakan Bibi Han." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas.

"Jangan seperti itu, baby. Ini kan karena-…"

"Karena Mommy lebih menyayangi Daddy ketimbang anakmu yang imut dan baik hati ini. Mom jahat." Baekhyun _melengos_ dan segera berjalan kearah kamarnya di lantai dua. sedangkan Mommy-nya hanya tertawa menyikapi sifat anak semata wayangnya yang selalu manja seperti itu.

 **-10:00 PM-**

Baekhyun belum bisa juga tidur. Sudah 15 menit ia berusaha memejamkan matanya. Bukannya tertidur, ia malah mengingat kembali kejadian yang hampir 1 minggu lalu menimpa dirinya.

Pada waktu itu, Baekhyun dan dua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergegas ke kantin sekolah. Mereka bertiga baru selesai dengan aktifitas per-minggunya, yaitu ekstrakulikuler Hapkido. Karena terlalu lelah, Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya sibuk mengobrol tanpa memperhatikan sekitar setelah memesan minum dan makanan.

Baekhyun sibuk bercerita tentang guru baru yang menurutnya seperti lelaki idamannya. Dari segi fisik, Baekhyun tahu mana lelaki yang tampan dan mana yang standar, dan maka itu Baekhyun tertarik dengan gurunya.

Baekhyun menyukai lelaki yang tinggi, tampan, dan juga bertubuh atletis. Itu semua adalah definisi yang pas untuk seorang Park Chanyeol, guru barunya. Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan antusias, sedangkan Jongdae sibuk dengan makanannya dan hanya menganggukan kepala jika Baekhyun bertanya tentang pendapat Jongdae mengenai guru barunya yang tampan.

Jongdae masih menyukai wanita, tentu. Menyukai wanita dengan dada besar dan rambut panjang. Tidak seperti Baekhyun, yang dengan jelas menyukai yang 'berbatang'. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik, Jongdae setuju saja apapun hal yang menurut Baekhyun baik, toh Jongdae tidak bisa mengatur Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga bukan orang yang mudah diatur. Selagi Baekhyun sibuk bercerita, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang duduk di kantin juga, dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ia menyadari bahwa mereka tidak hanya bertiga saat lelaki itu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, dan berjalan santai melewati mereka bertiga. Baekhyun _sweat drops_.

Baekhyun panik sepanik-paniknya seorang manusia yang merasakan kepanikan. _Hell yeah!_ Tadi itu Park Chanyeol! Lelaki yang ia bicarakan dengan gamblangnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak panik? Ia yakin bahwa gurunya, yaitu Park Chanyeol, sekaligus lelaki idamannya itu mendengar semua ucapannya. Jelas! Chanyeol berada persis di belakang Baekhyun yang duduk membelakanginya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo sibuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Menampik bibir tipisnya yang begitu bodoh berucap semua hal yang ia pikirkan mengenai guru baru itu tanpa difilter. Baekhyun merasa jatuh ke perut bumi.

.

.

.

"Hey, Darling! Bangunlah! Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Lekas mandi dan sarapan, Mom and Dad menunggu di bawah." Teriak Ny. Byun dari luar pintu kamar Baekhyun yang berada di lantai dua.

"Tck ah, Mom. Aku baru tidur pukul 2 dini hari. Tidur malam ini terasa seperti hanya 5 menit." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar dan berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya matahari pagi.

Rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya, namun ia harus bergegas mandi lalu sarapan dan segera barangkat lebih awal jika tidak ingin kena _traffic_ _jam_. Hari ini hari jumat, tandanya Baekhyun memiliki libur dua hari, yaitu besok dan lusa.

"Ah besok kemana, ya? Ke rumah Kyungsoo atau Jongdae?"

Baekhyun sibuk bermonolog sambil mengusapkan sabun di badan mulusnya, acara mandi pagi di kamar mandi pribadinya yang ada di ruang kamar tidurnya.

"Atau mereka saja yang ke rumahku? Ya! Pasti seru! Aku harus membicarakan hari ini dengan mereka!" Baekhyun tetap memonolog sembari menyelesaikan acara mandi paginya.

.

.

"Mom. Besok, kalau jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae akan berkunjung ke sini. Mom harus masak makanan yang enak seperti semalam!" Ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Ny. Byun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyelesaikan sarapan paginya bersama Baekhyun dan Junmyeon -Ayah Baekhyun.

"Anything for you, Darling." Jawab Ny. Byun dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Thankyou, Mom." Baekhyun juga tersenyum tak kalah manis.

"Dad, apa besok Daddy libur?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Dad-nya yang sibuk membaca koran pagi dan ditemani secangkir kopi di meja makan. Junmyeom melipat korannya, lalu menyeruput kopi buatan istrinya.

"Sorry, Dear. Daddy ada meeting dengan client. Setelah itu Daddy harus meng-check beberapa document di kantor. Ada apa memangnya, sayang?" Jawab Junmyeon penuh dengan kelembutan.

Baekhyun harus bersyukur atas sikap kedua orangtuanya yang begitu lembut. Bahkan ketika Junmyeon marah, ia hanya akan menasehati dengan kata-kata yang dapat diterima dengan baik oleh putra semata wayangnya itu.

Ketika Ny. Byun marah pun, ia juga hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya, sesekali ia berbicara pada Baekhyun jika mood-nya dalam keadaan baik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dad. Aku hanya senang jika temanku berkunjung ke rumah dan mendapatkan Mom dan Dad ada di rumah. Hehe." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Lain kali bisa kok, sayang. Nanti Daddy akan meluangkan waktu untuk di rumah jika temanmu datang. Iya kan, honey?" Ucap kepada Junmyeon.

"Tentu, Baby. Aku akan luangkan waktu untuk di rumah bersama kalian saat _weekend_." Junmyeon tersenyum menatap istri kesayangannya dan juga putra kebanggannya secara bergantian.

"Okay, Dad." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyum terbaiknya kepada Junmyeon.

"Ah ya, Mom, Dad. Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan sisi luar mulutnya, lalu ia segera mengambil tas-nya.

"Bye, Mom." _Cup_

"Bye, Dad." _Cup_

"Hati-hati di jalan, Baek!" Ucap pada Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar rumah mewah mereka.

"Yes, Mom." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membentuk jarinya 'O' dengan mempertemukan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di sekolahnya lebih awal, masih 20 menit lagi menuju bel masuk jam pelajaran pertama. Keadaan kelas lumayan sepi, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pun belum terlihat keberadaan nya.

"Mungkin tidur 20 menit cukup untuk menghilangkan kantukku karna semalam." Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie yang biasa ia gunakan jika ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hey! Puas tidurnya, hm?"

"Ah, Kyung! Aku baru saja tidur jam 2 pagi. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Kalau mau tidur di rumah saja, Baek."

"Kyung waktu tidur pagiku hanya 20 menit."

"20 menit katamu? 2 jam pelajaranku telah usai, Byun Baekhyun. Cepat bangun sekarang!"

Deg

Baekhyun berusaha bangun dengan degup jantungnya yang mulai menderu keras. Astaga apa-apaan tadi. Kyungsoo? 2 jam pelajanku?

" …"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Seluruh kelas memperhatikan kearahnya. Astaga untuk apa Park Chanyeol duduk di samping bangkuku? Apa-apaan dia?

"Sudah puas tidurnya?"

'As- astag- astaga jadi tadi- '

"Aku menjelaskan dengan detail mengenai materi fluida statis dan segala rumus yang ada. See? Kau malah asik dengan dunia mimpimu bahkan sampai 2 jam pelajaranku usai."

"Ma- maaf, Park Seongsenim. Ak- aku- "

"Aku tidak menerima maafmu saja. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau memahami materi ini tanpa perlu aku mengulangnya. Entah kau pelajari sendiri atau kau tanyakan pada kedua sahabatmu itu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo, teman sebangku Baekhyun yang semula ia usir pemiliknya terlebih dahulu demi membangunkan si mungil, Byun Baekhyun.

"Iy- iya, Park Seongsenim. Nanti aku akan mempelajarinya dan memberikan rangkuman seperti biasa." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Saya tunggu di ruangan saya hari ini."

Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat sisi lain dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa marah, karna kejadian ini murni kesalahannya. Ah mungkin tidak, jika dua sahabat bodohnya itu bisa mempergunakan otak cerdasnya untuk sekedar membangunkan Baekhyun sebelum 2 jam pelajaran fisika dimulai, pasti kejadian memalukan ini tidak ada di catatan hidupnya.

Chanyeol kembali ke meja di depan kelas lalu sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ya anak-anak. Saya harap di kemudian hari tidak ada yang tertidur seperti murid yang tadi, ya."

"Pelajaran saya hari ini cukup. Sampai ketemu hari Senin." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah luar kelas XII MIA 4_kelas Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Baekhyun tidak membuka suaranya sampai bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, bahkan ketika kedua sahabatnya meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi.

"Baek, sungguh. Tadi Park Seongsenim yang memerintahkan aku untuk tidak membangunkanmu. Sungguh, Baek aku tidak berbohong."

Kyungsoo sibuk mengikuti kemana saja Baekhyun berjalan di kantin sedangkan Baekhyun masih bungkam.

"Baek, Kyungsoo benar. Tadi aku juga berniat membangunkanmu, tapi dilarang oleh Park Seongsenim." Jongdae berusaha membantu Kyungsoo.

"Ya, terserah kalian." Baekhyun bersuara, dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan datar. Setelah ia selesai memesan makanannya, ia berjalan kembali ke ruang kelas, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Ttok Ttok

"Masuk."

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang staf kesiswaan yang biasa Chanyeol jadikan ruangannya.

"Permisi, Park Seongsenim. Ak- "

"Letakan saja bukumu di meja. Aku sedang sibuk."

Chanyeol sibuk dengan layar monitor di depannya, mungkin mengurusi beberapa data siswa yang bermasalah. Mungkin.

"Tapi- "

"Kenapa? Kau belum menyelesaikannya?"

"Iy- iya. Saya tidak sempat menyelesaikannya karna tidak ada jam kosong. Jad- "

"Kau yang bilang ingin memberikan rangkuman, tapi kau sendiri yang mengabaikannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya, Park! Aku bilang tadi itu tidak ada jam kosong, bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakannya jika ada guru lain yang sedang mengajar." Baekhyun tidak sadar meninggikan nada suaranya. Baekhyun kelewat kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Baek. Aku ini gurumu." Chanyeol membalas sambil mefokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah monitor.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Saya akan menyelesaikan hari ini. Senin pagi, saya akan meletakkan bukunya disini. Maaf sudah mengganggu, Park Seongsenim."

Blam

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruang staf kesiswaan dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi tidak bersahabat.

.

.

.

"Baek tadi istirahat kedua kau kemana?" Kyungsoo berusaha tetap mendekati Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu, Kyung. Aku pusing." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya sambil membereskan buku-bukunya supaya ia dapat bergegas pulang.

"Kau sakit, Baek?" Kyungsoo terlihat panik, lalu ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

Namun Kyungsoo mendapatkan suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang normal.

"Tidak, Kyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baek, aku dan Kyungsoo bisa mengantarkanmu pulang jika kau tidak enak badan." Jongdae yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun buka suara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih tawarannya."

"Ah ya, maafkan aku tadi sudah mengabaikan kalian berdua." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh harap.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Ini gunanya sahabat." Jongdae tersenyum tulus.

"Hehe terimakasih, Kyung, Jongdae. Besok main di rumahku, yuk!" Baekhyun berseru senang saat mengingat ia akan mengajak kedua temannya main ke rumahnya.

"Hm, aku sih bisa-bisa saja. Bagaimana, Kyung?" Tanya Jongdae pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa kok, hehe. Besok jam berapa, ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Hm bagaimana kalau jam 11 siang?" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunggu persetujuan kedua temannya.

"Boleh-boleh." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Okay, jam 11." Jongdae ikut berangguk.

"Yeay! See you guys tomorrow hehe. Aku duluan ya."

"Yes, Baek. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Kalian juga! Bye-bye."

"Bye."

.

.

.

"Guys, kalian tahu tidak."

Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuh kedua sahabatnya yang sedang asik bermain _playstation_ di ruang kamarnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau, Kyung!" Jongdae kesal saat Kyungsoo menekan tombol _pause._

"Baekhyun ingin bercerita, bodoh!"

"Ah iya, Baek? Hehe maaf." Jongdae _nyengir kuda_.

"Kau tahu kan kemarin Park Seongsenim seperti apa?" Baekhyun memulai.

"Park Seongsenim yang memarahimu karena kau- "

"Stop. Aku muak mengingatnya."

"Oops! Sorry, Baek."

"Okay kembali ke cerita."

"Jadi, kemarin saat istirahat kedua aku ke ruangannya. Berniat untuk meminta maaf karena aku belum dapat menyelesaikan rangkumanku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu di kantin."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Ya, dan aku diabaikan." Baekhyun mengela nafasnya.

"Abaikan? Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Ya seperti itu, dia _jutek._ Bahkan saat berbicara padaku matanya sibuk melihat ke layar monitornya." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah ia buat sekesal mungkin.

"Kau itu susah dimengerti, Baek." Kyungsoo menanggapi sambil meletakan _stick_ _playstation_ nya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang ada di kasur.

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Aku yakin kau sebelumnya berbicara tidak mengenakkan padanya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyung aku _restart,_ ya! Aku ingin bermain sendiri."

"Jongdae! Hays terserah padamu saja!"

Kyungsoo geram dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Disaat lagi serius, ia terkadang acuh tak acuh, disaat bercanda, tapi ia maunya serius. Jadi apa mau Jongdae sebenarnya?

"Baek, dengar aku." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun, karna sebelumnya ia terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Jawab jujur, Baek."

Kyungsoo menekan Baekhyun karna ia tahu, Baekhyun sulit untuk memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Y- ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Nah! Jadi untuk apa kau marah-marah jika ia menggodamu?"

"Aku tidak suka digoda, Kyung!"

"Baek, ketahuilah. Dia itu hanya mencari perhatianmu." Jawab Kyungsoo yakin.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Yang harus kau lakukan itu diam dan mencoba memberi sinyal jika kau menyukainya. Sungguhan." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tap- "

"Tapi apa? Kau takut? Aku yakin Park Chanyeol itu orang yang baik, Baek."

"Aku juga belum mengetahui apapun tentangnya, Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya cari tahu, Baek!" Ucap Kyungsoo geram. Agaknya sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu lamban bepikir jika itu mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana caranya, Kyung? Astaga bahkan berdekatan dengannya saja sudah menurunkan daya fungsi otakku." Jawab Baekhyun frustasi.

Ttok Ttok

"Baek! Turunlah. Sudah pukul 1 siang. Ajak temanmu makan." Suara wanita menginterupsi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang pusing dengan bahan diskusi mereka.

"Yeay, makan siang." Ucap Jongdae lalu mematikan _playstation_ yang sebelumnya asik ia mainkan.

"Makan saja semangat. Dasar onta arab!" Balas Baekhyun sambil menimpuk Jongdae dengan bantal yang ada di kasurnya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Tante atas makan siangnya hehe. Enak sekali, loh." Ucap Jongdae pada Baek's Mom saat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo pamit ingin pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Iya, Tante hehe. Terimakasih, ya!" Balas Kyungsoo penuh dengan senyumnya.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Kalian harus sering-sering main ke sini. Tante akan masak masakan yang enak untuk kalian." Jawab Ny. Byun sambil membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Mom. Makanan di rumah bisa habis karna Jongdae!"

"Hays! Tidak boleh seperti itu, sayang." Ucap Ny. Byun sambil mencubit pipi anak kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun memang seperti itu, Tante dengan temannya." Jawab Jongdae iseng.

"Apa? Apa? Huh?"

"Hei sudah bertengkarnya! Tante, kami pamit pulang ya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu!"

Memang. Kyungsoo itu yang paling waras diantara mereka bertiga.

"Yes. See you soon!"

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

 **Monday, 9:45 AM**

"Bibi Jun, aku pesan kimbap dan _strawberry juice_ satu ya!"

"Siap, Bee. Kau tunggu di meja sana saja, nanti bibi akan mengantarkannya."

Bibi Jun, penjaga _canteen_ langganan Baekhyun berucap ramah dengan tak lupa memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan khasnya, yaitu 'Bee'. Baekhyun biasa dipanggil oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah ini dengan sebutan 'Bee', kecuali 2 sahabatnya dan beberapa guru jika sedang di kelas. Itu hanya masalah selera saja, _sih._ Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan selera orang yang berbeda-beda dalam memanggil namanya.

"Terimakasih, bi!" Baekhyun membalas dengan ucapan sopan dan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

" Kyung! Jongdae! Kalian ingin pesan apa?" Baekhyun memanggil kedua temannya yang sedang asik mengobrol di meja tempat mereka pakai jika istirahat.

 _For your information_ , hampir setiap siswa yang 'wow' di sini pasti memiliki meja dan tempat khusus di _canteen_ dan orang lain selain pemiliknya tentu tidak bisa duduk dan bersantai di sana. Jangankan bersantai, saat baru menempelkan bokong kalian di bangku bukan milik kalian saja pasti sudah mendapat tatapan tak suka dari seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"Aku bawa bekal, Baek. Hehe."

"Aku makan bekal Kyungsoo saja, Baek! Haha."

 _Pletak_

"Enak saja! Beli sana sendiri." Satu jitakan cantik mendarat di kepala Jongdae yang tak lain pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat karibnya.

"Yak! Tidak boleh pelit dengan sesama teman!"

"Ya ya ya." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hei sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Jongdae, kau ingin makan apa? Aku yang belikan, deh." Baekhyun mendaratkan bokong imutnya di samping Kyungsoo, bersebrangan dengan Jondae.

"Wah! Jinjja? Aku mau kimbap!" _God bless you_ , Jongdae. Kau di kelilingi teman-teman yang dermawan.

 _"Pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo, Author-nim."_

 _"Ya ya ya, terserah."_

"Bibi Jun! Aku pesan kimbap satu lagi!" Teriak Baekhyun dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke arah _canteen_ Bibi San yang hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempat duduknya.

"Siap. Bee!" Bibi Jun menanggapi dari tempatnya membuat makanan.

Bibi Jun datang setelah sekitar 10 menit Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menunggu. Membawa pesanan yang telah dipesan oleh Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan murid-murid yang manis."

Bibi Jun memang selalu ramah, maka dari itu Baekhyun selalu pesan makanan dengannya.

"Aku tampan, Bi." Jongdae menentang ucapan imut yang sebenernya ditunjukan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Maksud Bibi itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Bibi jahat! Lain kali Bibi harus memanggilku murid tampan!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya bersamaan.

"Malas ah, kau jarang _jajan_ di _canteen_ Bibi."

"Huh, dasar Bibi Jun!" Jongdae membuang mukanya ke arah kimbap di meja sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae terkikik geli.

"Baek, It- itu Park Seong- "

Baekhyun memutar badannya dan melihat ke arah pandangan Jongdae bahkan sebelum Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baek, itu Park Seongsenim!" Kyungsoo berdesis di samping telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tahu, Kyung. Diam saja!" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya kembali seperti semula.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati tiga kawanan murid yang menyadari kehadirannya tadi. Mata Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Jongdae karna mereka berhadapan, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk membelakangi arah jalan Chanyeol.

Walau Chanyeol tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun, namun ia sadar dengan kehadiran muridnya yang satu itu.

"Oh! Annyeong, Park Seongsenim!"

"Ah annyeong, Jongdae-ssi."

"Tumben sekali Park Seongsenim ketika istirahat ke sini."

"Makanan di _canteen_ guru sudah habis, jadi saya ke sini."

"Hm seperti itu. Baiklah, selamat makan, Park Seongsenim!"

"Ya, Jongdae-ssi."

Chanyeol berjalan tanpa menatap Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas duduk di sebrang Jongdae. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menanyakan Baekhyun yang belum sempat memberikan tugasnya. Baekhyun sudah berjanji ingin menaruh tugasnya di meja ruang staf pagi ini, namun ternyata Baekhyun masih terlalu malas untuk mendatangi ruangan itu lagi.

"Baek! Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya!" Jongdae duduk kembali sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menatap balik lawan bicaranya dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk menghabiskan kimbap.

"Astaga, Baek!" Giliran Kyungsoo buka mulut.

"Kau seharusnya tadi menyapa Park Seongsenim!" Lanjut Kyungsoo geram.

"Malas."

Lalu untuk beberapa menit suasana diantara mereka bertiga hening. Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Tapi mungkin untuk Baekhyun, ia lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ah, atau perasaannya?

 _Other side_

"Aku kira tadi si tukang marah akan menyapaku seperti biasa. Ternyata tidak."

"Baek, padahal hari ini terakhir aku ada di sekolah ini."

Seseorang yang sedang menunggu pesanannya siap, sibuk bermonolog di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Another side_

"Park bodoh! Aku kan sengaja tidak mengumpulkan tugasku agar kau meminta langsung padaku."

"Atau setidaknya kita ada bahan untuk berbicara bersama."

Seorang lainnya sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati. Sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelas seusai acara makannya dengan 2 sahabatnya itu selesai.

Masuk kelas pukul 10:10 AM setelah istirahat pertama selesai. Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengerjakan beberapa materi soal yang ada di buku persiapan untuk ujian akhir nanti. Memang ujian akhir masih 4 bulan lagi, namun Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap sejak ia memasuki kelasnya di tingkat akhir ini.

Walaupun di kelas ini tidak ada guru, tapi keadaan kelas tetap kondusif, murid-murid yang lain juga ternyata mempunyai kesibukkan yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11:40 AM dan itu menandakan waktu istirhat kedua telah tiba.

 _Kringg Kringg_

"Baek, kau ingin ke mana?" Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dengan soal-soalnya dan memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang ingin berjalan keluar kelas.

" _Igeon_." Baekhyun menunjukan buku tulis yang ada di tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ingin ke ruang Park Seongsenim, huh?" Jongdae yang duduk di belakang Kyungsoo ikut bercicit.

"Ya. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Tidak, aku harus menghargai _quality time_ guru dan murid yang sedang kasmaran."

 _Bugh_

Satu penghapus lumayan besar mendarat ke wajah Jongdae. Ya, itu Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, sungguh. Kau harus berhenti dengan kebiasaanmu KDRT begini. Aku tidak akan betah berumah tangga denganmu." Ucap Jongdae mengada-ada.

"Rumah tangga, gigimu _gondrong!_ Kau bukan seleraku! Hoek!" Kyungsoo berlagak ingin muntah dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau kira aku _doyan_ yang sepertimu, huh."

Saat mereka sibuk bertengkar, mereka tidak menyadari kepergian Baekhyun menuju ruang itu. Ya, ruang Park Chanyeol.

"Hiks- hiks Kyu- Kyungsoo! Jong- hiks Jongdae!"

Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas kembali setelah pergi 15 menit yang lalu dengan membawa buku di genggamannya.

"Astaga! Ada apa, Baek!? Kenapa menangis?"

Kyungsoo belari ke arah Baekhyun yang masih di pintu kelas dan berusaha berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya. Mengusap air matanya kesal.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa Park Seongsenim memarahimu lagi?" Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang serius. Serius ingin tahu kejadian apa yang sebenarnya.

"Buk- bukan hiks."

Bersyukurlah, Baek. Masih 10 menit lagi menuju bel masuk, dan di kelas ini hanya ada kalian bertiga. Kau bisa bebas menangis tanpa ditontoni murid sekelas.

"Kenapa, Baek? Jelaskan pelan-pelan. Ayo kita duduk dulu." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Jadi- "

 _Ttok Ttok_

 _Sudah 4 kali terhitung Baekhyun mengetok pintu ruang staf kesiwaan dan tidak ada satupun sahutan dari penguhuni di dalamnya._

 _"Apa Park Chanyeol tidak ada di dalam?" Baekhyun bertanya di dalam hati._

 _Baekhyun tetap mencoba mengetok pintu di hadapannya sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak mungkin bukan, jika Baekhyun langsung masuk tanpa izin, itu sangat tidak sopan._

 _"Park Seongsenim! Aku ingin menyerahkan tugasku."_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban._

 _Ttok Ttok_

 _"Hei, Baek. Ada apa?"_

 _Deg_

 _Tunggu, itu bukan suara seseorang yang dicarinya._

 _"Ah, Lee Seongsenim. Aku ingin menyerahkan tugas pada Park Seongsenim. Namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam saat aku mengetoknya."_

 _"Park Seongsenim sudah menyelesaikan tugas sementaranya di sini."_

 _"Mak- maksud Lee Seongsenim?"_

 _"Ya. Aku yang memerintahkan Park Chanyeol untuk menggantikanku mengajar fisika dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas staf kesiswaan karna dinasku di luar kota."_

 _Baekhyun membeku._

 _"Aku sudah menyelesaikan dinasku dan hari ini aku sudah bisa mengajar seperti biasa. Park Chanyeol sudah tidak mengajar disini, Baek."_

 _"Ah, seperti itu ya…" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, meremas buku di genggamannya. Berusaha keras menahan liquid bening yang sewaktu-waktu dapat tumpah dari mata indahnya._

 _"Kau bisa menitipkan tugasmu padaku. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Ti- tidak, Lee Seongsenim. Tolong sampaikan saja padanya jika aku mencarinya."_

 _"Ah seperti itu." Lee Seongsenim mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti._

 _"Ya, aku permisi, Lee Seongsenim. Terimakasih."_

"Baek, berhenti menangis. Lee Seongsenim melihat ke arahmu sedari tadi." Kyungsoo menyenggol Baekhyun yang sibuk menutup wajahnya dan menangis dengan sikunya.

"Hiks- hiks. Biar saja hiks." Baekhyun balik menyiku Kyungsoo.

Setelah Baekhyun menceritakan kejadian di depan ruang staf kesiswaan tadi, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar kaget. Apalagi Baekhyun, _kan_?

Pasalnya, ini terlalu singkat. Bahkan belum ada 1 bulan Chanyeol mengajar. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga tidak punya firasat akan hal yang satu ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kalau bisa mengehentikan tangisnya. Lee Seongsenim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menangis, namun anehnya Lee Seongsenim enggan untuk bertanya atau sekedar menegur Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Chanyeol masih mengajar pelajaran fisika nya sekarang ini, namun?

 _Other Side_

To: Park Chanyeol

Chan, Baekhyunmu itu sudah hampir 1 jam menangis di kelas setelah mengetahui kepergianmu. Kau harus secepatnya menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya jika kau seorang _gentleman_.

Sent.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Note:  
Maaf atas beberapa typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.  
Bingung? Mau lanjut? Review dulu yaaaa, hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

"Baek? Kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Terhitung sudah dua hari sejak kepergian Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan sudah dua hari juga Baekhyun menjadi bukan seperti Baekhyun yang biasa orang lain kenal. Baekhyun menjalani dua hari ini seperti biasa, _sih_ _menurutnya. Orang-orang di sekitar Baekhyun justru yang merasakan kejanggalan pada diri seorang lelaki berperawakan imut itu.

"Tidak, Kyung. Aku tidak lapar." Baekhyun menjawab lembut selagi men- _scroll down_ beberapa chat dari orang yang belum ia buka selama dua hari ini.

"Baek! _Handphone_ mu ramai sekali, ya! Kurang dari 3 hari bisa ribuan _chat_ yang masuk!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul di sampingnya dan langsung menatap layar _handphone_ nya berlebihan.

"Ya. Belasan dari orang sungguhan. Sisanya _broadcast_ dari _official account_ jadi-jadian." Baekhyun menjawab jujur sambil meng- _edit_ lalu menghapus semua chat yang hanya berisi dagangan-dagangan yang tidak menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

"Baek! Aku buka jasa menghapus semua _chat_ mu! 100 _chat_ 8000 won! _Eotte_?"

"Jongdae, _please_."

"Hehehe aku bercanda, Baek. Ayo ke kantin!"

"Baekhyun tidak ingin ke kantin, Jongdae! Tadi aku sudah mengajaknya." Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan sebuah _smartphone_ akhirnya buka suara.

"Ayolah, Baek! Kau selama dua hari ini tidak meng- _asyikan_."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Ya! Dua hari ini kau selalu murung. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari itu, huh?"

"Ti- tidak."

"Oke! Kalau tidak, maka ikut aku dan Kyungsoo ke kantin sekarang!"

"Tap- tapi- "

"Tidak. Ada. Tapi. Tapian."

Jongdae langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya menuju kantin. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

At Canteen

"Baek. Aku langsung _to the point_ saja, ya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jomgdae sudah duduk di tempat yang biasa mereka gunakan jika menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan _press juice_ kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau menyukai Park Seongsenim?" Kyungsoo benar-benar _to the point._

"Siapa memangnya yang tidak menyukai lelaki seperti dia? Pintar, sopan, dan tampan." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mendelik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan _strawberry juice_ nya.

"Lalu?"

"Baek. Aku tidak suka orang yang basa-basi. Kau tahu itu." Kyungsoo nampaknya sudah geram.

Selama ini Baekhyun terlalu gengsi hanya untuk mengakui perasaannya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tahu itu, Jongdae pun sama. Oh hei! Lihat Jongdae yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan wanita-wanita yang berlalu-lalang di kantin. Sambil sesekali menggodanya. Ew kau Kim Jongdae. Oke kembali ke topik.

Kyungsoo selama ini tahu jika Baekhyun memang menyukai Lee Seongsenim. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana sifat sahabatnya yang satu itu. Kyungsoo paham bagaimana jika Baekhyun suka dengan seseorang jika suka karna kagum biasa. Beda dengan rasa sukanya dengan Park Seongsenim selama ini. Namun seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun terlalu gengsi dengan perasaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah disini. Memang Baekhyun sudah tahu apa-apa tentang Park Seongsenim? Lalu bagaimana ia mau jujur dengan perasaanya? Haruskah Baekhyun jujur pada Park Seongsenim? Tapi jika gurunya itu 100% _straight,_ ia bisa apa?

Itulah alas an Baekhyun selama ini bungkam. Bukan karna ia semata-mata gengsi. Baekhyun hanya takut. Takut memulai karna ia belum memeliki _bekal_ apa-apa, bahkan sekedar informasi tentang lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Baek. Aku tahu kau bukan hanya menyukainya dalam artian kagum dengan apa yang ada di diri Park Seongsnim. Aku tahu itu. Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Apalagi berbohong dengan dirimu sendiri." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu aku harus apa, Kyung? Bahkan ia sudah pergi. Aku pun tidak tahu menahu tentangnya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia benar menyukaiku. Bisa saja ia _straight_. Lalu aku bagaimana?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan menatap Kyungsoo nanar.

"Butuh bantuanku untuk mencari informasi?" Jongdae akhirnya ikut dalam percakapan.

Jongdae yang dikenal dengan lelaki _banyak mantan_ pasti dapat dipercaya jika mengenai hal-hal percintaan. Berharaplah kalian pada Kim Jongdae.

.

.

Chanyeol menelusuri jalanan dengan motor Ninja miliknya. Oh hei kalian jangan heran. Tempo hari Baekhyun berbicara tentang motor bebek miliknya itu hanya bualan. Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya adalah Chanyeol dengan motor Ninja merah _plus_ jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuh sempurnanya.

Setelah mengendarai untuk 20 menit, Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah supermarket yang terletak di dekat tempat tujuan utamanya. Chanyeol berniat membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan buah-buahan serta beberapa minuman.

"Ah senangnya bisa berkunjung ke tempat ini lagi dan bertemu Bibi San. Aku merindukan bibi dan adik-adik lucu disana!"

Chanyeol bergumam sambil mencari keperluan yang ingin ia beli di supermarket.

Setelah berputar di supermarket untuk 15 menit, Chanyeol sudah membawa 3 kantung belanjaan yang penuh dengan makanan. Membayarnya lalu berjalan ke luar supermarket.

Karna lokasi tujuan utama Chanyeol tidak jauh dari supermarket, maka ia tidak membawa motornya. Ia menitipkan motornya di supermarket. Lagi pula bagaimana Chanyeol membawa banyak kantung sambil mengendarai motornya?

.

.

"Bibi! Aku datang!"

"Kak Chanyeol! Bibi..! ada Kak Chanyeol!"

Seorang anak kecil yang ingin beranjak menjadi remaja terpekik karna melihat kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Oh! Hei, Jihae! Kakak membawa makanan untukmu dan yang lainnya."

"Ah sungguh? Ini untuk kita?"

"Ya! Ini untukmu dan yang lainnya. Oh ya, kemana Bibi San?"

"Bibi San sedang di dalam. Ayo masuk, kak!"

Chanyeol memasuki rumah lamanya. Menatap ruangan sekitar yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak sekolah dasar. Susana riuh di rumah tidak terlalu besar itu membuat Chanyeol familiar dengan masa kanak-kanaknya. Bermain sekitar taman di rumah, berbagi makanan, berbagi tempat tidur, pokoknya Chanyeol diajarkan untuk saling berbagi dengan teman pantinya.

Ya, Chanyeol tinggal di panti asuhan ini. Untuk sekitar 8 tahun sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Chanyeol salah satu dari anak yang kurang beruntung di dunia ini. Ia kehilangan orang tuanya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun karna sebuah tragedi kecelakaan. Chanyeol yang masih terlalu kecil dan membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tuanya hanya bisa menangis. Ia hanya memiliki orang tuanya dan satu Bibinya di kota tempat tinggalnya ini.

Chanyeol kecil hanya bisa menangis disaat ia bertemu bibinya. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kehilangan orang tuanya. Beruntunglah bibi Chanyeol adalah wanita yang baik dan mau merawat Chanyeol sampai ia tamat sekolah menengah atas. Bibi Chanyeol merawat Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang layaknya ia merawat anaknya sendiri. Ya, itu Bibi San. Walaupum Bibi San bukanlah orang yang kaya raya, namun ia merawat Chanyeol dan beberapa anak jalanan yang ia temui dengan baik.

Bibi San yang mendengar Jihae berteriak tadi segera menemui asal suaranya. Bibi San berjalan kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol-ah! Sudah hampir dua tahun kau tidak mengunjungi Bibi! Kau semakin tampan, nak!"

"Terimakasih, Bi. Dan maaf karna aku tidak sempat mengunjungi Bibi."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Bibi tahu kau sibuk disana."

"Ah ya, bi. Aku bawakan ini untuk bibi dan adik-adikku yang lain. Maaf ya, bi aku hanya bisa membawakan ini."

"Astaga kau repot-repot seperti ini! Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, Chanyeol-ah. Mengingat semua biaya dsini sekarang kau yang menanggung, bibi sudah sangat berterimakasih akan itu."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, bi. Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah bibi lakukan padaku dulu. Aku yang harus berterimakasih."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Chanyeol-ah. Ayo kita duduk."

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki 21 tahun yang memalsukan umurnya menjadi 27 tahun untuk bisa menjadi guru sementara di sekolah Byun Baekhyun. Memalsukan umurnya itu bukan 100% kesahalan Chanyeol! Tanyakan pada Lee Seongsenim.

Chanyeol terlahir di keluarga yang harmonis dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selalu menyanginya dan mengajarinya untuk selalu berbuat hal baik di dunia ini. Chanyeol kecil sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuaya, namun ternyata Tuhan lebih menyayangi kedua orang tua Chanyeol. Belum genap satu tahun ia berada di tingkat dua sekolah dasar, orang tua Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang ingin menjemput Chanyeol di sekolah. Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu dari wali kelasnya hanya terdiam, ia belum bisa memahami ketika gurunya itu datang ke kelasnya dan memeluknya erat.

Chanyeol tidak paham ketika gurunya berucap sambil menahan tangis "Chanyeol-ah, kau harus tabah. Kau harus kuat." Chanyeol kecil tidak paham. Namun sewaktu ia diajak pulang dan ketika sampai di rumah duka, matanya menemukan keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah membeku di peti, tangisnya pecah. Chanyeol kecil terus berteriak "Eomma! Appa! Bangun! Eomma kenapa tertidur sangat lelap? Appa kenapa tidak ingin memarahi Chanyeol karna Chanyeol menangis? Bangun Eomma! Appa, Chanyeol tidak ingin sendiri." Bibi San yang berada di sana tidak bisa memendung air matanya lagi, ia berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan berusaha menenangkannya yang sedang berteriak sambil menangis memanggil kedua orang taunya.

Namun, Chanyeol kecil tidak terus berlarut dalam kesedihannya. Di umur 7 tahun, ia berjanji di depan nisan Eomma dan Appanya jika ia harus tetap menjadi anak yang baik. Chanyeol ingat pesan Eommanya jika Chanyeol sudah besar, ia harus hidup dengan baik dan mandiri. Chanyeol ingat pesan dari Appanya jika ia harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat.

Chanyeol kecil sangat giat belajar dan sangat cerdas di sekolah. Ia tidak pernah hengkang dari peringkat 2 besar di sekolahnya. Sampai akhirnya ia lulus dari sekolah dasar dan masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama.

Selama tiga tahun Chanyeol sekolah di sekolah menengah pertamanya, ia banyak melihat praktek kecurangan. Chanyeol masih mengingat pesan Eommanya untuk selalu menjadi anak yang baik, maka dari itu Chanyeol merasa jika semua praktek kecurangan ini salah. Puncaknya saat ujian di tingkat akhir berlangsung. Chanyeol kira praktek kecurangan hanya di lakukan beberapa oknum siswa yang tidak betanggung jawab, namun nyatanya praktek kecurangan ujian di tingkat akhir ini justru didalangi oleh pihak sekolah. Lebih tepatnya oleh beberapa oknum guruya. Chanyeol yang masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hanya bisa diam. Tentunya tanpa ikut terjerumus praktek kecurangan itu.

Setelah Chanyeol lulus sekolah menengah pertama dengan hasil yang memuaskan, ia masuk ke salah satu sekolah menengah atas terbaik di kotanya. Namun Chanyeol berasa tidak nyaman dengan sekolah barunya itu. Tentu saja ada alasan kenapa Chanyeol merasakan hal itu. Chanyeol tidak merasa nyaman kepada teman-temannya yang berbuat curang saat ulangan, bahkan saat ulangan harian. Oh Ya Tuhan, bahkan itu hanya ulangan harian, kenapa teman-teman Chanyeol bisa berbuat curang?

Chanyeol berfikir, jika ia teruskan sekolah menengah atas ini 3 tahun namun hanya diisi oleh praktek-praktek kecurangan apa gunanya? Chanyeol menyuarakan aspirasinya pun tidak akan ditanggapi, ia kalah suara. _Because the strongest can ruin the rule_.

Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya untuk berhenti sekolah. Walau ia sempat membuat Bibi San terkaget-kaget dengan keputusannya, tapi Chanyeol dapat meyakinkan Bibi San jika Chanyeol akan tetap belajar dan lulus sekolah menengah atas dengan baik walaupun Chanyeol bukan salah satu siswa di sekolahnya itu lagi.

Chanyeol benar berhenti sekolah dan mempelajari semua materi yang seharusnya ia pelajari 3 tahun di sekolahnya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk mengikuti ujian akhir dengan teman yang lain yang ingin lulus dari sekolah menengah atas dan ingin menuju ke perguruan tinggi. Ya, ujian paket C.

Dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun Chanyeol belajar seorang diri, ia mampu melewati ujian akhir tersebut dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi.

.

.

"Bi, apa Jihae dan teman-teman yang lain tetap sekolah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Bibi San.

Chanyeol mengetahui jika selama 2 tahun terakhir ini masalah ekonomi bibinya sedang memburuk. Sebenarnya panti asuhan ini tidak seperti panti asuhan umumnya. Panti asuhan Bibi San hanya berisi 10 anak yang memiliki umur yang sama, maka itu Bibi San sulit mencari bantuan atau donator.

"Tidak, Chanyeol-ah. Terakhir Jihae yang masih melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya. Namun ia sekarang malah ikut teman-temannya untuk belajar di rumah." Jelas Bibi San.

"Mereka belajar di rumah, bi? Seperti aku dulu?" Chanyeol yang baru mengetahui fakta ini cukup terkejut.

"Ya, tapi mereka rutin belajar setiap hari. Bibi memanggil guru private 3 kali seminggu untuk mengajar mereka, sisanya mereka belajar sendiri, Chanyeol-ah."

"Bibi kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa mengajar untuk mereka, bi."

"Bibi tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Kau sudah lulus kuliah dan pasti kau sedang sibuk bekerja."

"Tidak, bi. Aku belum bekerja! Aku bisa mengajar disini!"

"Jangan berbohong, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tidak, bi. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku bisa menjadi guru mereka, setidaknya sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Lalu aku akan bilang pada adik-adikku untuk kembali ke sekolah jika memasuki tahun ajaran baru."

"Kau tidak keberatan akan itu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Tidak, bi. Aku senang jika bisa berbagi ilmu dengan adik-adikku."

"Ah ya sudah. Kau bisa berkunjung ke sini di hari Senin, Rabu dan Jumat jam 8 pagi."

"Terimakasih, bi!" Chanyeol memeluk bibinya senang.

"Bibi yang harus berterimakasih padamu."

"Tidak, bi. Pokoknya, Terimakasih Bibi San!"

.

.

Langit mulai gelap. Sang surya mulai menghilang di ufuk barat. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit kepada Bibi San. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah lamanya.

"Bi, aku pamit pulang, ya. Jaga kesehatan bibi. Bibi mulai terlihat kurus!"

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu bibi harus menambah porsi makan bibi. Kau juga jaga kesehatanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Bibi selalu mendoakan untuk kesuksesan dan kebahagiaanmu."

"Terimakasih, bi." Chanyeol berucap lalu memeluk Bibi San untuk kesekian kalinya penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

 _Bam!_

"Baekhyunee! Besok main, yuk!"

"Astaga, Jongdae kau mengagetkanku! Sejak kapan kau di sampingku? Dan, kemana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengusap dadanya terkejut karna Jongdae tiba-tiba memukul meja di hadapannya. Ruangan kelas Baekhyun sudah sepi. Mungkin murid yang lain sudah tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Berhubung sekarang hari Jumat, Jongdae berniat mengajak kedua sahabatnya bermain ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan esok hari.

"Aku disini, Baek." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dari arah pojok kiri ruangan kelasnya.

"Astaga kau sedang apa di sana?" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya karna terkejut melihat Kyungsoo _jongkok_ di pojok kelas mereka.

" _Charging my phone_ , hehe."

"Astaga kau? Bahkan ini sudah jam pulang, Kyung. Kau bisa melakukan itu di rumah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa meminta Paman Kang untuk menjemput jika _smartphone_ ku mati?"

"Ah iya, ya? Eh tapi, kau bisa menggunakan punyaku atau Jongdae kan?"

"Memang kalian ada pulsa untuk panggilan keluar? Kalian kan hanya punya kuota untuk internet. Kalian pikir Paman Kang bermain media sosial seperti kalian?"

"Eh? He- hehehe." Baekhyun hanya _nyengir kuda_.

"Baek? Mau tahu, tidak? Aku dapat beberapa info penting soal Park Chanyeol.

"Heh. Kau harus memanggilnya Park Seongsenim!" Kyungsoo berseru sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Jongdae_meninggalkan _smartphone_ nya yang sedang di- _charging._

"Ah untuk apa jika dia ternyata tidak berbeda jauh umurnya dengan kita. Bahkan hanya berbeda 2 tahun denganku!"

"Apa?!" Seru Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serentak.

"Iya, aku 19. Lalu Park Chanyeol itu 21 tahun. Mengejutkan, bukan?"

"Kau jangan membual, Jongdae-ya. Park Chanyeol itu 27 tahun. Kau tidak ingat saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas ini?" Baekhyun menanggapi sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae.

"Iya! Kau tidak ingat itu?" Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Astaga aku punya bukti!" Jongdae mulai geram dengan kedua temannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

" _Igeon_." Jawab Jongdae sambil menunjukan data diri singkat Park Chanyeol dari sebuah universitas yang menunjukan jelas jika Chanyeol baru berusia 21 tahun ini.

"Okay, aku ceritakan yang satu ini dulu. Jadi, kemarin sepulang sekolah aku pergi ke ruang guru. Niatnya aku ingin mengumpulkan praktikum kimia yang sebelumnya belum selesai, namun aku malah bertemu Lee Seongsenim yang sedang menelfon seseorang di dekat pintu masuk."

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang ia telfon?" Lanjut Jongdae.

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun, lalu Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Astag- "

"Tidak ada interupsi sampai aku selesai bicara!"

"Iya-iya. Lanjutkan."

"Lee Seongsenim jelas menyebut "Yasudah jangan pulang larut malam, Chanyeol-ah." Kau kira itu Chanyeol yang mana jika bukan Park Chanyeol guru kita?"

"Lalu setelah Lee Seongsenim memutus sambungannya, aku menyapanya. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku bertanya beberapa hal penting." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Aku bertanya kemana Park Chanyeol sebenarnya, berbasi-basi jika itu tidak adil jika dia baru mengajar kurang 1 bulan namun sudah pergi. Lalu aku bertanya pada Lee Seongsenim apa boleh aku meminta salah satu kontak Park Chanyeol agar aku bisa menghubungi dan menanyakan kabarnya."

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Lee Seongsenim? Lee Seongsenim bilang jika Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin kembali menjadi guru! Namun sayangnya, bukan disini!" Jongdae kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Namun masih fokus akan cerita Jongdae.

"Kalian semua harus tahu! Lee Seongsenim memberiku- "

".. .."

"Memberiku- "

"Astaga cepat Kim Jongdae!" Baekhyun berteriak lalu mengigit jari-jarinya geram.

"Lee Seongsenim memberiku nomer ponsel Park Chanyeol. _Congrats_ Byun Baekhyun, kau mendapatkan _jackpot_."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Kim Jongdae." Lanjut Jongdae sambil menaruh secarik kertas berisikan bebapa digit nomer telefon dan nama Park Seonsenim yang tertera disana.

"Puji Tuhan! Baekhyunee kau beruntung memiliki Kim Jongdae!" Ucap Kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat sambil memeluk kedua temannya erat.

"Sebuah keajaiban Do Kyungsoo anak Tuan Do Kyungjae pemilik perusahaan terbesar ketiga di Korea Selatan ini memujiku."

"Kim Jongdae kau berlebihan! Aku tarik ucapanku!"

"Ah. Inilah kenyataannya." Jongdae berakting pura-pura tertusuk sesuatu yang melukai hatinya sambil memasang wajah sedih_namun menggelikan.

"Astaga ak- aku ti- tidak "

"Apa? Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, lagi?" Jongdae bertanya sambil menatap satu sahabatnya ini geram.

"Mak- maksudku. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sepertiku juga atau sepertimu, Jongdae-ya. Sepertimu yang menyukai wanita berdada besar." Baekhyun memasang wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ah maaf! Aku lupa menceritakan yang satu ini! Astaga ini lebih penting dari nomer Park Chanyeol itu! Sungguh!."

"Jadi, kau tau Kim Jongin kakakku kan? Dia- Astaga aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini."

 _Puk_

"Astaga Kim Jongdae sialan! Jangan bertele-tele!" Kyungsoo menimpuk Jongdae dengan pena yang ada di mejanya. Ia geram dengan Jongdae.

"Aw, sial kau, Kyungsoo."

"Lanjutkan!" Baekhyun berseru sambil memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Jongdae.

"Iya-iya. Ya! Jadi, Kakakku Kim Jongin itu satu fakultas saat dulu di universitasnya dengan Chanyeol! Sungguh ini sebuah keajaiban atau kebetulan entahlah aku bingung sendiri."

"Yak kau tahulah Kim Jongin itu cukup _update_ dengan berita di fakultasnya, bahkan di kuliahannya. Jadi aku langsung bertanya apa yang selama ini kau pusingkan tentang Park Chanyeol." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Menurut teman-teman satu fakultas Jongin dan Chanyeol yang dapat di percaya, Park Chanyeol adalah _ghei_."

"KYAAA!" Oke, kali ini Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

"Diam, Kyung." Jongdae menginterupsi teriakan Kyungsoo.

Oh lihatlah ke arah Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya bahkan 1 cm. Baekhyun, hati-hati dengan liurmu.

"Ya, dia pernah menjalin kasih dengan salah satu teman satu fakultasnya juga. Namun Jongin lupa namanya siapa jadi aku pun tidak tahu siapa pacar Park Chanyeol dulu. Tapi hubungan keduanya cukup popular, bahkan Chanyeol tidak terlihat malu atau segan jika ingin berdekatakan dengan pacarnya di depan publik." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Jongdae-ya… Aku butuh _oxygen_." Baekhyun berucap sambil berusaha mengais oksigen di sekitarnya.

Perasaanya campur aduk, antara senang, sangat senang, bahagia, atau sedih.

"Tap- tapi Jongdae-ya ap- apa- "

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Apa Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya satu fakultas itu sudah putus?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun cukup mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Ada benarnya juga pertanyaan Baekhyun. Jongdae bahkan tidak terpikir untuk bertanya pada kakaknya karna ia sendiri sudah terlalu tidak sabar untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun esok hari saat di sekolah.

"Untuk pertanyaan ini aku belum tahu. Secepatnya akan aku tanyakan pada Jongin lagi, okay?" Jongdae menjawab.

"Jangan sedih, Baek. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu seperti apa dia dan kau mempunyai kesempatan akan hal itu." Kyungsoo berucap lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"Ya. Satu masalah selesai, satu masalah lain muncul. Menyedihkan sekali kisah percintaanku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum masam.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note:

Sorry guys udah lebih dari 2 minggu aku engga update. Ini juga aku baru selesai uts jadi aku sempetin untuk update.  
Kalo ada yang bingung silahkan di tanya. Kalo ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutannya silahkan review agar aku fast update. Review kalian itu menjadi semangat aku untuk lanjutin cerita ini sampai selesai.  
Kalo ada yang punya kritik/saran bisa juga dicurahkan di kolom review. Tapi ingat, aku engga nerima _bashing_ _or something like that.  
_ Maaf untuk beberapa typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisan kata.

Okay guys segitu aja bacotannya wk. _See you guys in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Main Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

 ** _Flashback 2 years ago_**

"Bi, seminggu lagi aku akan wisuda! Terimakasih atas bantuan bibi selama ini." Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Bibi San sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, duduk di samping bibi, nak." Bibi San menjawab sambil menyentuh kedua pundak Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

Chanyeol duduk tepat di samping Bibi San. Keadaan rumah sedang sepi, anak-anak yang lain sedang berada di sekolah.

"Bi, terimakasih atas segalanya. Karena bantuan bibi aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku." Chanyeol menatap Bibi San penuh arti.

"Ya, nak. Bagaimanapun kau sudah bibi anggap sebagai anak bibi sendiri." Bibi San menjawab selagi menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih, bi. Jika tidak ada bibi mungkin aku tidak mungkin berhasil seperti ini."

Bibi San menjawab ucapan Chanyeol dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Ah ya, bi. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol saat dirinya mengingat suatu hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan bibinya.

"Apa itu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Kemarin dosen pembimbingku memberitahu jika ada seseorang yang ingin bicara padaku. Karna aku pikir hal itu cukup serius, maka aku menanyakan kelanjutannya pada dosen pembimbingku keesokkan harinya."

"Setelah aku bertanya, aku diberikan kartu nama seseorang, bi. Dari kartu nama tersebut aku dapat melihat jika beliau adalah orang penting. Namanya Lee Seunghwa. Dosenku juga memberitahu jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Paman Lee aku bisa langsung ke sekolah tempat ia mengajar, aku bisa menebak jika ia guru di suatu sekolah menengah atas karna dosenku memberikan alamat salah satu sekolah menegah atas di daerah Gyeonggi-do." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ya, bi. Kemarin aku baru bertemu Paman Lee di tempat ia mengajar. Benar saja jika ia adalah guru di sekolah tersebut. Dia orang yang baik, bi."

"Ah, syukurlah. Jadi apa yang ia bicarakan denganmu?"

"Paman Lee sedikit bercerita tentang hidupnya, bi. Ia sudah lama ditinggal istrinya. Ya, Bibi Lee sudah lama meninggal. Dari pernikahannya, Paman Lee tidak memiliki keturunan. Namun tiba-tiba Paman Lee bilang jika ia ingin aku tinggal bersamanya. Dia ingin sekali memiliki anak lelaki sedari dulu, bi. Aku sedikit iba mendengar cerita darinya. Aku juga diberitahu jika Paman Lee sudah mengenal banyak hal tentangku dari dosen pembimbingku, karna ternyata Paman Lee bersaudara dengan dosenku, bi."

"Hm seperti itu. Lalu kau menjawab apa, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku belum menjawab, bi. Maka dari itu aku memberitahu hal ini pada bibi."

"Kau ingin tinggal bersamanya, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Apa bibi tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal dengan Paman Lee? Apa bibi mengizinkanku?"

"Tentu, nak. Jika kau ingin dan jika itu yang terbaik untukmu kenapa tidak?"

"Sungguh, bi? Aku berjanji akan tetap membantu bibi menjaga panti ini."

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah."

"Terimakasih, bi."

 ** _Flashback End_**

.

.

.

.

 **Saturday, 08:00 AM.**

 _Znggg Znggg Znggg_

Terlihat seseorang dengan balutan _t-shirt_ hitam bergambar Iron Man dan celana selutut sedang asik mengeringkan rambut hitam legamya. Sepagi ini Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan mencuci rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat segar di depan cermin. Jari lentiknya sibuk mengarahkan _hairdryer_ ke seluruh helaian rambutnya.

"Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Park—Arghhhh."

Baekhyun sibuk menggumam nama seseorang yang sudah dua hari ini tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal karna mengingat cerita Jongdae kemarin.

"Jadi selama ini ia satu jenis denganku? Ugh! Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku kan- "

"Aku kan apa, sayang?"

"Ah, Mommy! Ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk. Mom mengagetkanku."

"Jadi anak Mommy yang imut ini terkejut karna Mom tidak mengetuk pintu atau terkejut karna ketahuan sedang memikirkan Park Chanyeol?"

 _Cleck_

Baekhyun mematikan _hairdryer_ nya dan menyisir asal rambutnya dengan jarinya. Berjalan menghampiri Mommy nya yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Mom, aku ingin bercerita. Tapi Mommy jangan meledekku." Baekhyun berucap sambil memasang wajah semanis mungkin.

"Ingin cerita apa, hm?" Ny. Byun menggenggam tangan anaknya penuh kasih sayang, lalu menuntunnya ke sisi ranjang milik Baekhyun.

"Ini tentang Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab pelan dan rona merah di pipinya langsung terlihat.

"Akhirnya anak Mommy yang manis ini mau berbagi cerita cintanya."

"Tck, ah Mom jangan seperti itu." Baekhyun protes dengan ucapan Mommy nya yang membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin panas.

"Ya, sayang. Ayo lanjutkan bercerita." Ny. Byun terkikik geli di dalam hati.

"Jadi, Mom. Kemarin Jongdae memeritahu jika Chanyeol itu menyukai lelaki juga, ya seperi ku, dan Jongdae juga memberikan nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Karna ternyata Kim Jongin kakak dari Jongdae adalah teman Chanyeol sewaktu kuliah dulu."

"Ah jinjja? Mom sudah tahu jika Chanyeol itu _special_ sepertimu, Baek. Karna Mom yakin kau tidak akan salah menyukai orang."

"Ya. Aku bersyukur akan itu, Mom. Tapi Jongdae bilang padaku jika sewaktu kuliah dulu Park Chanyeol ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Hueee!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris diakhir kalimatnya.

"Lalu Jongdae bercerita jika Park Chanyeol sangat berlaku manis dengan kekasihnya bahkan jika di tempat umum. Mom Hueeee." Lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hei hei hei anak Mommy yang manis. Jangan menangis, sayang. Bisa saja mereka sudah putus, kan?" Ny. Byun terlihat menenangkan Baekhyun yang sibuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Ak- Aku tidak tahu, Mom. Hiks- " Baekhyun menjawab sambil menangkup wajahnya lemas.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung padanya, hm? Kau sudah punya nomor ponsel, bukan? Lalu kau menunggu apa lagi?"

"Tapi, Mom. Ak- Aku kan malu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Malu untuk apa sayang? Malu bertanya sesat di jalan, _lho_." Ny. Byun tersenyum geli di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa aku minta Jongdae untuk menanyakan hal ini pada kakaknya, ya?" Baekhyun terlihat menimbang kalimatnya sendiri.

"Ya, kau tanyakan saja pada Jongdae. Ah ternyata anak Mommy yang manis ini pemalu, ya."

"Ih Mommy! Bagaimana aku tidak malu? Jika aku langsung bertanya padanya 'Hai Park Chanyeol apakah kau masih dengan kekasihmu sewaktu kuliah? Atau sekarang kau _single?'_ Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku yang imut ini, Mom."

Baekhyun kembali mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ternyata menyukai dan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang tidak semudah yang ada di film-film, yah.

Ny. Byun hanya tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini, lalu Ny. Byun mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau tanyakan pada Jongdae mengenai hal ini. Setelah mengetahui jawabannya segera beritahu Mommy, okay?"

"Hm, ya."

"Turunlah untuk sarapan. Daddy sudah menunggu di bawah." Ny. Byun berucap lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ya, Mom."

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang cerah terlihat di tempat tinggal Chanyeol sekarang. Ya, Chanyeol sudah 2 tahun ini tinggal bersama Paman Lee, guru fisika sekaligus staf kesiswaan di sekolah Byun Baekhyun. Paman Lee memang tidak pernah memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai dirinya yang selama ini tinggal bersama Chanyeol dan menjadi ayah angkatnya. Chanyeol hidup berkecukupan dengan Paman Lee. Namun Chanyeol tidak memanfaatkan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat Chanyeol dihadiahi mobil sport mewah di ulang tahunnya yang ke 21, ia tidak ingin menerima itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Chanyeol masih merasa belum pantas dihadiahi hal semewah itu oleh orang yang sudah sangat baik padanya. Akhirnya, mobil itupun sampai sekarang masih terparkir cantik di garasi rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Paman Lee bukan hanya bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah Baekhyun. Paman Lee adalah pemilik salah satu sekolah elit di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali ia berkunjung ke sekolah yang ia bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Sekolah tersebut diurus oleh adik kandung Paman Lee, dan Paman Lee sendiri memilih hanya menjadi guru di sekolah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. Kau sudah menghubungi Baekhyun?" Paman Lee membuka percakapan di ruang makan mereka lalu menyeruput kopi yang ada di hadapannya.

Paman Lee memang setiap hari melaporkan aktivitas Baekhyun semenjak Chanyeol memintanya. Chanyeol membulatkan tekadnya untuk lebih dekat dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ia mendengar Baekhyun berbicara jika ia mengagumi guru baru di sekolah, yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia meminta Paman Lee untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Paman Lee juga sudah tahu jika Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun bahkan saat pertama kali Chanyeol menanyakan 'Paman, lelaki yang sedang berlatih hapkido dengan handuk merah muda yang menggantung di lehernya itu siapa?'_menanyakan Baekhyun yang baru duduk di bangku kelas 10. Paman Lee menjawab jika itu adalah murid tingkat pertama yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar nama itu pun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah dibangku akhir sekolah menengah atas, jadi sudah terhitung dua tahun Chanyeol mengagumi Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun itu sangat manis dimata Chanyeol, bahkan dulu sebelum Chanyeol menjadi guru pengganti untuk Paman Lee, sesekali Chanyeol berkunjung ke sekolah Baekhyun untuk bertemu Paman Lee dan membantu beberapa pekerjaannya di sekolah, sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun pastinya.

"Chanyeol-ah." Paman Lee kembali memanggil Chanyeol yang malah sibuk menatap kosong _coffee milk_ di hadapannya.

"Belum, Paman. Ak- "

"Apa yang kau tunggu Chanyeol? Kau bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kau melihatnya dua tahun lalu dari koridor, dan saat itu pula pertama kali kau bertemu denganku. Kau juga sudah tahu banyak hal tentangnya, dan belum lama pula kau sudah mengetahui jika dia menyukaimu juga, kan?"

"Iy- Iya."

"Hubungi dia sekarang. Aku sudah memberikan nomornya sejak satu bulan yang lalu, bukan?"

"Ya, paman. Aku sudah memiliki nomor Baekhyun."

"Kau harus segera menghubunginya atau bisa saja dia akan diambil sahabatnya sendiri."

"Hah? Sahabatnya? Maksud paman Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Diambil? Apa maksudnya akan ada orang yang ingin merebut Baekhyunnya?

"Bukan Kyungsoo, tapi Kim Jongdae. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat."

"Astaga? Jadi selama ini Jongdae menyukai Baekhyun?" Wajah Chanyeol berubah serius, Paman Lee terkikik dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk hal yang satu itu." Paman Lee menjawab singkat sambil membuka _newspaper_ harian yang sudah di letakkan pelayannya di meja ruang makan.

"Ak- Aku akan segera menghubungi Baekhyun! Ya, sekarang!"

"Baguslah."

 _Chanyeol-ah~ Kau tidak tahu saja jika Jongdae itu bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya pun seorang wanita. Kkkkkk._

Baekhyun POV

 _Drrttt Drrrtttt_

Aku mengambil _i-Phone_ ku di nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Membuka pesan yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu masuk.

 _Click_

From: +82 10-4195-XXX

Hi, Baekhyun. Apa kabar?

"Siapa ini?" Aku bergumam saat melihat pesan yang masuk di ponselku.

Aku tidak mengetahui nomor ini, tapi sepertinya nomor ini familiar. Seperti nomor yang Jongdae berikan padaku kemarin. Berarti ini nom-

"Astaga apakah Park Chanyeol yang baru saja mengirimkanku pesan?"

Aku berlari ke arah tas ransel sekolahku yang berada di dekat meja belajar. Mencari secarik kertas yang Jongdae berikan padaku kemarin.

"Kemana kertas itu! Aku ingin menyamakan nomornya!"

Jika kertas itu hilang abislah nyawaku.

"Ah ini dia!"

"Park Songsenim: +82 10-4195-XXX."

Demi seluruh dewa yang ada di langit dan bumi. Ini benar-benar nomor Park Chanyeol. Astaga aku harus apa.

"Mommy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note:

Hi, Readers! Aku balik lagi di chapter 5, hehehe.

Gimana? Ada yang bingung dengan penjelasan diatas? Kalo masih ada yang bingung tanyakan saja ya di kotak review.

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang udah review ceritaku! Aku cinta kalian3

Jangan lupa untuk review bagi yang belum review, ya. Karna review kalian adalah penyemangatku. #EA

See you soon in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol ; Jongdae ; Kyungsoo ; Jongin ; Luhan

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun memekik keras saat dirinya mendapatkan kesamaan nomor telefon Park Seongsenim dengan nomor yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan padanya. Baekhyun memikirkan segala macam kemungkinan. Bisa saja Jongdae memberikan nomor palsu, atau bisa aja ini nomor simpanan Jongdae yang sengaja ia kasih ke Baekhyun untuk membodohinya. _Typical Kim Jongdae, the master of trolls._

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ada apa, sayang?" Ny. Byun yang mendengar pekikan suara anaknya langsung berlari ke lantai dua untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada anak kesayangannya.

Bukannya menemukan keadaan Baekhyun terjatuh di kamar mandi atau tertimpa lemari di kamarnya yang besar, Ny. Byun justru menemukan anaknya sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun. Jadi apa tujuanmu berteriak melengking seperti tadi dan memanggil Mommy jika disini tidak ada suatu apapun yang terlihat aneh?"

Ny. Byun berkacak pinggang memperhatikan anaknya yang bahkan tidak terlihat peduli jika dirinya berlari ekstra keras dari dapur menuju kamar ini.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Mommy berbicara padamu!" Ny. Byun naik pitam.

"A- Ah Mommy? Ada apa?" Baekhyun berucap setengah sadar.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Melanjutkan pikirannya atas segala kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kesamaan nomor telefon ini.

"Byun Baekhyun. _Palliwa._ " Ny. Byun melantunkan perintah.

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah serius Mommy nya hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung, lalu ia memutuskan mendekati Mommy nya di ambang pintu.

"Ada ap- Aw! Ya! _Geumanhae!_ Mom a- Aw! _Neomu Apayo!_ "

Baekhyun dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan tangan Mommy nya yang sibuk memelintir kuping kanannya. Dengan memasang wajah _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Ny. Byun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari kuping kanan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Hays Mom. Ada apa? Kenapa aku di _jewer_?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Mommy nya yang sama sekali belum merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Siapa tadi yang memekik kencang memanggil Mommy nya? Kedengarannya dari ruangan ini. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang mengakui. Mungkin hantu, ya?" Sarkas yang cukup tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namun beberapa saat wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran. Baekhyun mengingat jika dirinya yang tadi memekik kencang memanggil Mommy nya.

"Ah mianhae. Aku lupa, hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Masih muda sudah pelupa, eoh? Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan anak Mommy." Ny. Byun sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dirinya mencium bau-bau kecurigaan dari gelagat anaknya.

"Ah? Ti- Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun reflek meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung, guna menyembunyikan ponsel yang sedang ia genggam.

 _Sreet_

Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat Mommy nya berhasil merebut ponsel yang bahkan sudah sengaja ia sembunyikan. Gerakan Mommy nya seperti macan yang menerkam mangsanya, sangat cepat. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu jika Mommy nya akan merebut paksa ponselnya hanya bisa membelakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Hi, Baekhyun. Apa kabar?"

"Siapa ini? Mantan kekasihmu?" Lanjut Ny. Byun saat dirinya mendapatkan satu _message_ yang belum tertutup di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

"Ak- Aku tidak tahu, Mom." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

Baekhyun kembali berpikir, siapa orang yang mengirimkan pesan ini? Apa benar Park Seongsenim? Tapi Baekhyun belum yakin. Jelas, mana bisa ia begitu saja percaya pada Kim Jongdae. Bodohnya lagi, kenapa Baekhyun tidak memastikan ini benar nomor Chanyeol atau bukan saat setelah Jongdae memberikan nomornya pada secarik kertas waktu itu.

"Tidak tahu? Yakin dengan jawabanmu, Byun Baekhyun?"

 _Stop teasing me, Mom._

Ny. Byun yang mendapatkan wajah anaknya sedikit merona kembali menaruh curiga.

"Siapa ini, sayang?" Yang bertanya lalu menaikkan wajah yang ditanya, supaya dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana rupa anak kesayangannya itu.

"Ak- Aku tidak tahu tap- tapi Jongdae bilang itu nomor Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun takut-takut dalam menatap wajah Mommy nya.

"Kenapa tidak kau pastikan sendiri?"

"Bag- bagaimana caranya, Mom?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Mommy nya yang sedikit menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Telfon ia sekarang. Dengarkan suaranya, kau tahu suara Park Chanyeol kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tap- "

"Tapi apa? Kau mau Mommy yang menelfonnya sekarang juga?"

"Jang- Jangan, Mom! Aku saja!" Baekhyun kembali merampas ponselnya khawatir.

Ny. Byun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang dengan sigap meraih kembali ponselnya dan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Mom tidak ingin ambil pusing. Tidak atau inginnya kau menelefon Chanyeol, itu hakmu. Tapi Mom hanya mengingatkan jika kesempatan kedua itu hanya datang seperti mukjizat, Baek."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah. Baekhyun ingin sekali memastikan apa benar itu nomor Chanyeol, tapi dirinya dibingungkan dengan bagaimana caranya? Apa Baekhyun harus membalas pesan dengan "Apa ini Chanyeol?" Tidak, tidak mungkin. Atau Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu saja? Seperti membalas pesannya "Aku baik. _By the way,_ ini siapa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk memikirkan opsi kedua.

"Tck. Kalau benar ini Chanyeol, lalu dia mendapat nomorku dari mana?" Baekhyun sibuk berfikir sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Setelah berbicara mengenai kesempatan kedua tadi, Ny. Byun langsung meninggalkan anaknya di kamar.

Baekhyun masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya sambil berjalan ke sisi ranjang. Ketika Baekhyun duduk, dirinya mengingat jika hari ini ia ingin pergi ke rumah Jongdae. Baekhyun ingin bertanya mengenai hubungan Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya sewaktu ia di kuliah. Mungkin saja Jongin hari ini di rumah, jadi Baekhyun bisa menanyakan langsung pada Jongin.

 _Drrrtt Drrtt_

"Astaga siapa lag- "

 _Click_

From: +82 10-4195-XXX

Hi? Kau sudah tahu aku siapa, bukan?

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu jika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hal itu? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan?

To: +82 10-4195-XXX

Aku baik dan aku tidak tahu kau siapa.

 _Sent_

"Oh God. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Baekhyun sibuk menggulingkan tubuhnya ke seluruh sisi ranjang. Mengabaikan ponsel miliknya yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di nakas samping ranjangnya.

 _Drrrtt Drrtt_

Baekhyun terjungkal ke bawah ranjang saat ia asik berguling karena ia terkejut mendengar bunyi getar dari ponselnya di nakas.

 _Click_

From: +82 10-4195-XXX

Kau tidak tahu aku siapa? Aku ini lelaki idamanmu, Baek.

Pipi Baekhyun sukses merona saat dirinya membaca pesan masuk dari Chanyeol. Dengan tidak sadar, seulas senyum milik seorang Byun Baekhyun terukir di wajah imutnya.

To: +82 10-4195-XXX

Ya, aku tidak tahu. Apa-apaan dengan lelaki idaman? Aku tidak memiliki itu.

 _Sent_

"Bisa gila aku jika seperti ini terus menerus." Baekhyun segera menyimpan ponsel miliknya di saku celana. Bergegas keluar kamarnya karena hari ini Baekhyun ingin berkunjung ke rumah Jongdae.

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

To: Jongdae babo

Aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu. Buka kan pintu segera!

 _Sent_

Tak lama setelah Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan pada Jongdae, gerbang utama terbuka.

"Loh? Jongdae kemana, hyung?"

Baekhyun melihat sekitar dan tidak menemukan temannya yang membuka gerbang, melainkan kakak Jongdae sendiri, Kim Jongin.

"Jongdae ada di dalam, ia sedang sarapan."

"Masuklah ke dalam, Baekhyun." Lanjut Jongin sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Ah ya. Terimakasih, hyung."

Baekhyun berjalan mengekori Jongin setelah menutup gerbangnya kembali.

 _Cklek_

Pintu utama rumah Jongdae terbuka.

"Jongdae ada di sebelah sana dan aku ingin mandi jadi kau bisa menemuinya." Jongin menunjuk ruang di sebelah kiri dari tempat Baekhyun dan dirinya berdiri. Memberitahu Baekhyun jika Jongdae sedang di ruang keluarganya.

"Ne, hyung." Baekhyun membalas ucapan Jongin dengan seulas senyum miliknya.

Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. Ini sudah pukul 11 siang tapi Jongin baru mandi, dan ia juga bilang jika Jongdae sedang sarapan, bangun pagi jam berapa sebenarnya penghuni rumah ini?

Baekhyun berjalan ke tempat yang sebelumnya Jongin tunjukkan. Indra pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap suara telivisi. Baekhyun melanjutankan langkahnya hingga ia menemukan Jongdae duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet luas dan bagian tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sofa.

"Ekhem."

"Eh rupanya sudah sampai sini." Jongdae menjawab asal sambil melanjutkan sarapannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongdae yang sedang asik sarapan sambil menonton acara televise pagi yang menurutnya tidak asik sama sekali.

"Selesaikan makanmu, baru berbicara." Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Jongdae sambil duduk di sofa sisi kanan Jongdae.

Jongdae yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun seperti perintah hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutan sarapan paginya.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menemukan Jongdae yang sudah selesai dengan acara sarapannya dan berjalan kea rah dapur, mungkin ingin meletakkan piring kotor.

"Tumben sekali kau ke rumahku. Apa penyebabnya?" Tanya Jongdae _to the point_ saat dirinya kembal dari dapur, mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Jongdae.

"Sudah kuduga." Jongdae menjawab lalu meneguk air mineral yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari lemari pendingin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Jongdae.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada Jongin hyung langsung."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tanyakan padanya?"

"Dia sedang mandi."

"Ah _by the way_ , nomor yang tempo hari kau berika padaku itu benar nomor Park Seongsenim,kan?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ya. Itu nomor Park Seongsenim. Mana mungkin Lee Seongsenim memberikan nomor palsu."

"Dan Jongin hyung sudah selesai mandi, baru saja. Sekarang ia di kamarnya." Jongdae melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Iyakah? Aku kira belum selesai, hehe."

"Hm. Kau bisa menemuinya di atas, kamarnya di samping kiri kamarku. Pintu berwarna hitam."

"Temani aku." Baekhyun berucap sambil memelaskan wajahnya.

"Tidak. Kau saja ke atas."

"Jongdae-ya~ Temani aku." Baekhyun menunjukan _puppy eyes_ nya sambil menarik lengan Jongdae.

"Tidak, dan berhenti ber- _aegyo_. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menonton televisi?"

"Iya-iya. Aku akan ke atas sendiri." Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

 _Ttok ttok ttok_

"Jongin hyung?"

 _Cklek_

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat ia menemukan Baekhyun yang mengetok pintu kamarnya. Ia pikir tadi itu Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ak- Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajahnya yang ia tundukan ke bawah. Persetan dengan Jongdae yang tidak mau menemani ia berbicara pada Jongin. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin, sudah dipastikan keadaan akan canggung.

"Oh. Masuklah." Jongin mempersilahkan Baekhyun memasuki kamar pribadinya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Jongin takut-takut. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke kamar kakak kandung Jongdae. Manik mata Baekhyun menemukan keadaan kamar Jongin sangat rapih. Tidak banyak barang di dalamnya. Nuansa kamarnya juga terkesan hangat dengan warna cokelat. Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan jika Jongin menyukai warna gelap, terutama cokelat. Baekhyun bisa melihat beberapa barang Jongin yang berwarna cokelat.

"Duduklah." Jongin berucap sambil mendorong kursi dengan roda di bawahnya kea rah Baekhyun. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Hm. Ini tentang Chanyeol. Mak- maksudku Chanyeol hyung."

"Oh, Chanyeol? Apa Jongdae belum menceritakan padamu?"

"Su- sudah, hyung. Tapi aku ingin bertanya mengenai- "

"Mengenai apa?" Jongin bertanya saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun memelintir ujung kausnya.

"Mengenai kekasih Chanyeol hyung yang- "

"Maksudmu Luhan?" Jongin yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini segera menebak maksud Baekhyun.

"Ah, namanya Luhan?"

"Ya. Namanya Luhan. Apa yang ingin kau tahu?"

"Ap- apakah mereka masih berpacaran?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Tidak."

"Tidak? Kupikir mere- "

"Mereka memutuskan hubungan sehari setelah kelulusan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

"Ah seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? Kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baek?"

"Ne? Ak- aku"

"Benar kata Jongdae."

"Ap- apa? Jongdae berkata apa?" Baekhyun membalakkan matanya.

"Jongdae bilang kau menyukai Chanyeol. Gurumu sendiri."

"Ah sial anak itu." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haha. Kau lucu sekali, Baek." Jongin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun menahan marah.

"Ah? Tidak aku biasa aja, hyung." Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengamu. Terakhir bertemu saat acara kenaikan kelas ke tingkat akhir, dan kau bertambah lucu." Jongin berucap sambil ternyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ne, hyung. Aku memang jarang main ke rumah Jongdae, jadi aku tidak bertemu denganmu, hehe."

"Sering-seringlah main ke sini. Jadi kita akan sering bertemu." Jongin membalas dengan menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak janji, hyung. Kau tahu kan jika ujian akhir semakin dekat." Baekhyun berucap sambil membenahi letak rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun membenahi rambutnya tersenyum kagum. Wajah Baekhyun tidak berubah bahkan saat pertama Jongin melihat Baekhyun di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atasnya. Sayangnya, Jongin jarang bertemu Baekhyun. Terakhir kali dirinya bertemu Baekhyun sudah hampir 8 bulan yang lalu, saat kenaikan kelas Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Walaupun Jongdae sudah menjadi teman sekelas Baekhyun hampir selama 3 tahun, tapi Jongdae jarang mengajak Baekhyun main ke rumahnya. Biasanya Jongdae yang akan bermain ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Mainlah ke sini jika kau sedang tidak sibuk."

"Ne, hyung. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

"Sudah selesai bertanya, bukan? Mari ke bawah untuk menemui Jongdae. Hyung juga ingin makan." Jongin bangun dari duduknya sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ne, hyung."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumahnya setelah urusannya di rumah Jongdae selesai. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang.

Setelah sampai rumah, ia menemukan keadaan rumahnya kosong. Saat sarapan pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke rumah Jongdae, Baekhyun masih menemukan Mom dan Dad nya di ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke luar. Huft aku sendiri." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Rasa haus menyerang Baekhyun dan hal itu mengantarkan dirinya berdiri di depan lemari pendingin sambil meneguk satu kaleng _soft drink_.

 _Drrrt Drrrtt_

"Jangan bilang ini Chanyeol." Baekhyu menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata mendelik.

 _Click_

From: +82 10-4195-XXX

Kau sungguh tidak memiliki lelaki idaman? Bukalah pintu rumahmu, lelaki idamanmu sedang menunggu.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai membaca pesan masih terdiam. Apa maksudnya? Di depan rumah? Lelaki idaman? Menunggu?

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya khawatir. Apa maksud pesan tadi, tidak mungkin kan jik-

"Demi Tuhan! Ap- Apa Chanyeol sedang menungguku di depan rumah?"

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note:

HUAAA. Maaf karena sudah lama meninggalkan para readers. Gimana ceritanya?  
Kayaknya aku bakal lanjutin lagi cerita ini setelah ujian akhir semester, dan itu sekitar awal Juni. Karena percuma kalo aku tetep nulis tapi konsentrasiku terbagi-bagi.

Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisa beberapa kata.  
Tulisan kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun di kotak review. Aku akan selalu membacanya satu persatu.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol ; Jongdae ; Kyungsoo ; Jongin ; Luhan

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life-Humor

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review^^

Hope you guys enjoy this story

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Baekhyun berjalan dari arah dapur menuju ruang utama. Matanya menatap horror pintu rumahnya sendiri.

" _Shit._ Apa benar di balik pintu itu ada Park Chanyeol? Sial bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun bermonolog sambil menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu_tanda ia sedang berfikir keras.

"Mom dan Dad sedang tidak ada di rumah. Hays _ottokaji~_."

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang saat dirinya memegang kenop pintu.

 _Cklek_

Nihil. Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu rumahnya.

To: +82 10-4195-XXX

Dasar gila. Jelas-jelasdi depan rumahku tidak ada siapapun.

 _Sent_

Baekhyun terlalu kesal. Ia pikir dirinya akan menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan membawakan sebuket bunga mawar. Hancur sudah ekspektasimu, Baek.

Baekhyun menatap kesal layar _handphone_ miliknya. Benar bukan, jika pemilik nomor ini pasti membohonginya. Bagus jika itu Chanyeol yang membohonginya, kalau ternyata pemilik nomor ini adalah manusia antah berantah dari negeri lain bagaimana?

"Huhu aku benci Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Matanya menatap ke sekitar rumah mewahnya.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang pemuda terkikik geli dan berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya mengerucutkan bibir. Urgh rasanya ia ingin sekali mencubit lelaki berpipi gembul itu.

.

.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berniat masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Mungkin mandi air hangat dapat menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan kesalnya terhadap pemilik nomor sialan itu.

Namun langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat tangan kirinya di tahan oleh seseorang.

Baekhyun POV

"S-sial. Siapa ini?" gumamku dalam hati. Aku belum berani untuk membalikkan badan. Apa jangan-jangan ini pak satpam? Sial sekali pak tua itu berani memegang tangan mulusku.

"Ch-chanyeol?" mulutku tergagap saat aku membalikan badan kearah seseorang yang menahan tanganku.

Sial. Ini benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Lelaki sialan idamanku.

"H-hai, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tangannya yang belum melepas pegangannya terhadap tangan kiriku.

Darahku berdesir hebat saat menatap kedua manik mata Chanyeol. Diriku semakin tidak terkontrol saat mataku mendapatkan tangan kiriku yang masih digenggamnya erat.

"Ups. Maaf." Ucapnya lalu melepaskan pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Aku masih belum bisa berfikir. Apa ini benar Park Chanyeol? Dari mana ia tahu rumahku? Lalu bagaimana ia bisa lolos dari gerbang yang dijaga oleh satpam rumahku. Dan sialnya yang terakhir, untuk apa dia main ke rumahku saat Mom dan Dad sedang pergi? Sial.

"Hei, Baek. Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"A-ah ya. Aku tidak apa-apa." Mulutku menjawab ucapannya namun pikiranku masih melayang entah kemana.

"Baek kau sadar buk- "

" _Oh shit._ Apa ini mimpi?" Ucapku lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

Ya Tuhan jadi benar yang di depanku sekarang ini adalah Park sialan Chanyeol. Astaga.

"Astaga aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi yang pasti kau harus tahu jika aku ini sedang gila." Ucapku asal dengan menatap sekitar dengan kakiku yang kubawa asal-asalan untuk berjalan kecil.

Chanyeol tertawa sesaat aku selesai bicara. _The Hell,_ apa yang lucu?

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya datar.

"Iya ada. Kau yang lucu, Baek." Chanyeol menjawab sambil tertawa lagi dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ya. Aku memang lucu, aku tahu itu. Tapi untuk ap- "

"Apa seorang tamu tidak diizinkan untuk masuk oleh sang pemilik rumah? Kejam sekali."

"Ap- apa?"

"Aku ingin masuk. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Sialan kau Chanyeol. Aku bahkan belum bisa bernafas dengan benar namun kau disini terlihat biasa-biasa saja."

"Lalu aku harus apa? Aku harus memelukmu? Seperti di drama korea, begitu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah Mom! Cepatlah pulang!" Aku berucap dengan sedikit berteriak lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal.

"H-hei apa-apaan in- "

"Dengar, Baek. Aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk datang ke rumahmu. Dan aku sudah berbohong kepada pak satpam di depan jika aku ini gurumu dan aku ingin menemuimu karna kepentingan sekolah. Jadi aku mohon, dengarkan aku."

Chanyeol berucap lembut dengan menggegam kedua tanganku. Sial. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat tampan jika sedang berbicara selembut ini.

"Aku tahu jika ini mungkin terburu-buru bagimu. Namun menurutku tidak." Ucapannya terhenti saat dirinya menatap mataku dalam.

Astaga apa dia tidak tahu jika dia itu sangat tampan dan _please_ , jaga jaraklah denganku karna sial, wajahnya terlalu dekat saat ini.

"Baekhyunee. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di bangku kelas 10."

 _'_ _Kelas 10? What the hell. Apa dia sudah mengenalku bahkan saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah itu?'_

"Aku serius, Baek. Kenapa kau terlihat tidak percaya?"

"Ap-apa? Aku tidak. Lanjutkan bicaramu." Ucapku dengan dibuat sedatar mungkin, karena sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha menetralkan degupan jantungku.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Lalu aku harus berbicara apa lagi?" Balasnya dengan menatap kedua mataku.

"Ah tidak romantis sekali, _sih._ Setidaknya bawakan aku bunga."

"Ah, kau suka bunga? Maaf, Baek. Aku akan membawakanmu lain hari." Ucapnya lembut lalu mengusap jemariku yang ada digenggamannya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi ingin berucap apa. Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol lelaki yang aku sukai baru saja menyatakan jika ia menyukaiku. Aku tidak berharap lebih akan dirinya untuk menyatakan cinta, biarkanlah cinta itu datang seiring waktu berjalan.

"Jadi?" Ucapnya menggantung, seperti menagih sebuah jawaban dariku.

"Jadi apanya?" Ucapku santai.

"Astaga, Baek." Chanyeol mengela nafas lalu melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa aku ini kurang jelas jika aku menyukaimu juga?" Ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya kesal.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapanku tersenyum geli. Tangannya ia arahkan lagi untuk menggegam kedua tanganku.

"Jadi kita pacaran?" Ucapnya santai lalu tertawa singkat.

"Mau diajak menikah sekarangpun aku tidak menolak bodoh."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk tubuhku. Astaga bahkan aku dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, _sih_ Baek." Chanyeol bergumam di dalam pelukannya. Tentu aku masih bisa mendengar itu.

"Sekaligus kejam." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat aku ingin melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

"Jangan marah. Jangan lepas pelukanku." Ucapnya lembut lalu mencium sisi samping kepalaku.

Hatiku terenyuh. Sebegitu sukanya kah Chanyeol terhadapku? Selama ini aku berfikir jika akulah yang sangat menyukainya, tapi justru akulah yang berlaku tidak baik terhadap Chanyeol. Tapi lihat, ia tidak pernah sama sekali keberatan akan hal itu.

Chanyeol masih betah memelukku sambil bergumam beberapa kalimat jika dirinya sangat menyukai harum tubuhku. Juga harum rambutku. Chanyeol bergumam bagaimana dirinya sangat menyukai jika memelukku seperti ini. Kata Chanyeol, tubuhku sangat terasa nyaman jika dipeluk.

Dengan keadaan mata berkaca-kaca, aku membalas pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya. Mengeratkan tautan tanganku pada punggung lebarnya. Satu hal yang kuketahui setelah ini, aku juga sangat menyukai pelukan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo, end apa lanjut nih?wkwk.

Ini masih awal juni kan ya?wkwk maafkan diriku ya, karna terbuai dengan comebacknya exo jadi nunda-nunda ini ff hampir dua minggu lol.

Eh kalian yang udah mampir ke sini, aku minta ripiunya dong, hikseu. Satu dua kata juga bisa membuat aku semangat ngelanjutin ini ff TTuTT. Tapi yaudahlah ya, aku ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah review. Thankyou so much, guys.

Tulis di kotak review ya, mau lanjut atau end wkwk. Bye-bye~


	8. Chapter 8

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol ; Jongdae ; Kyungsoo ; Jongin ; Luhan

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review.

Hope you guys enjoy this story^^

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Pria yang lebih tinggi tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum menatap pria yang lebih kecil darinya. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga Baekhyun sambil menonton film yang baru saja mulai. Si mungil terfokus pada layar besar di depannya, sedangkan lelaki yang kita sebut saja Park Chanyeol justru asik menatap wajah si mungil.

"Kau ini menonton filmnya atau tidak, _sih_?" Baekhyun menoleh ke samping menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya.

"Aku nonton, hehe." Jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak. Dengar ya, Park Chanyeolku. Aku tahu aku ini tampan jadi tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun serius.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menghempaskan badannya ke arah si mungil, lalu memeluk posesif lelakinya itu.

"H-hei apa-apaan! Lepas! Aku sesak, bodoh!" Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Baek, berhentilah bersikap lucu. Aku ini gemas pada orang seperti itu. Huuu rasanya aku ingin peluk lalu aku kurung di kamarku untuk dijadikan guling."

"Kau gila, Park."

"Ya, gila karenamu." Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat pipi si mungil memerah. Chanyeol yang terlalu gemas dengan Baekhyun pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka jika pipiku dicubit!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Makanya jadi lelaki jangan terlalu menggemaskan." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun hanya mem- _pout_ kan pipinya kesal.

"Chan. Omong-omong, kau tahu alamat rumahku dari mana?"

"Apa sih yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu."

"Serius, Chan."

"Iya-iya. Aku tahu dari Tuan Lee."

"Maksudmu Lee Seongsenim?"

"Iya, sayang."

"Kenapa Lee Seongsenim memberi alamat rumahku secara cuma-cuma padamu?"

"Apanya yang cuma-cuma? Aku kan memintanya pada ayahku sendiri, mana mungkin ayahku tidak mau memberikannya."

"Ayahmu? Lee Seongsenim ayahmu?" Si mungil membulatkan matanya lucu.

Baekhyun mulai tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Iya. Kau bingung, ya? Okay sekarang aku ceritakan semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol lalu menatap serius mata si mungil.

Film yang sedari tadi terputar bahkan diabaikan oleh kedua orang yang awalnya semangat ingin menontonnya. Chanyeol mulai menceritakan pada Baekhyun apapun yang Baekhyun belum ketahui. Tentang Tuan Lee kenapa bisa menjadi Ayahnya, lalu Chanyeol bercerita tentang dirinya yang sudah melihat Baekhyun dua tahun lalu dan itu bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Tuan Lee pula.

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol hanya dapat terbelak kaget, karna menurutnya ini terjadi seperti tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui Baekhyun bahkan sejak awal Baekhyun memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Baekhyun hanya bingung, kenapa Chanyeol tidak dari dulu saja mendekati Baekhyun?

"Chan. Aku sungguh tidak mengetahui jika kau bahkan sudah menyukaiku lebih dulu."

"Ya, tentu. Aku kan tidak pernah bilang padamu, Baek. Hehe."

"Lalu, waktu kau mengajarku waktu itu? Kau sud- "

"Ya, sayang. Aku sudah menyukaimu, haha. Itu juga aku dapat mengajar di kelasmu karna bantuan Tuan Lee."

"Astaga Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar." Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di sofa.

"Maaf ya, waktu itu aku sering mengerjaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau jahat, Chan." Balas Baekhyun kesal dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Mata Baekhyun menemukan jam dinding rumahnya sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Bahkan Baekhyun belum mandi sejak dirinya pulang dari rumah Jongdae.

"Chan. Kau lapar tidak?"

"Sedikit. Kenapa? Kau lapar, hm?"

"Sedikit, _sih_. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu sebelum makan."

"Jadi kau belum mandi, huh? Pantas saja ada bau-bau yang tidak enak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berakting menutup hidungnya.

"Ya! Kau bilang tadi aku wangi? Kau bohong!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencium baju yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak, Baek. Hahaha. Kau tidak bau, kok. Kau masih wangi."

"Wangi atau tidak pokoknya aku ingin mandi. Kau tunggu disini, _okay_?"

"Aku ingin…" Chanyeol berucap menggantung.

"Ingin apa? Kau sudah lapar? Ingin makan?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Bukan-bukan. Aku ingin- "

"Ingin apa, Chan?"

"Ingin mandi bersamamu." Jawab Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Sialan."

 _Ppuk._

Bantal sofa yang cukup besar pun sukses mendarat di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku bercanda, Baek. Hahaha. Sana mandi! Aku menunggumu~"

"Tck. Masa bodo." Balas Baekhyun lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua kamarnya.

.

.

 _15 minutes later_.

 _Ttok Ttok Ttok_

"Baekhyunee. Mommy dan Daddy pulang~"

 _"Sial. Siapa? Mommy? Daddy? Jangan bilang jika kedua orang tua Baekhyun pulang. Astaga aku belum siap bertemu mereka."_

"E-eh siapa ini?" Ny. Byun terkaget saat dirinya mendapatkan seorang lelaki duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Melihat postur tubuhnya dari belakang, jelas ini bukan anaknya.

 _"Mampus."_

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan berdiri mendekati kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

"O-oh hai. Om dan Tante. Ak- "

"Kau teman Baekhyunee? Uh tampannya."

"Omong-omong, Baekhyunee kemana?" Lanjut Ny. Byun.

"Baekhyun sedang mandi, Tante." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh seperti itu. Duduklah, Tante akan buatkan minum."

"Tidak usah, Tante. Baekhyun sudah mengambilkan ku minum tadi."

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah dari tadi disini?" Tanya saat matanya menatap dua kaleng _soft drink_ yang sudah kosong di meja ruang keluarganya.

"Y-ya, Tante. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

"Namamu siapa, nak?" Tanya Tuan Byun kepada Chanyeol.

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, Om."

Ny. Byun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol yang menyebutkan namanya.

 _"Oh rupanya inilah sosok dari Park Chanyeol. Wah berarti anakku sudah satu langkah lebih maju. Buktinya, Baekhyun sudah bisa membawa Chanyeol ke rumahnya."_ Ny. Byun pun terkekeh di dalam hati.

"Ah ya. Nak Chanyeol. Om permisi dulu, ya." Ucap Tuan Byun lalu berjalan kearah kamar pribadinya.

Tuan Byun yang tidak menau tentang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf ya, Chanyeol. Mungkin Ayah Baekhyun lelah, jadi ia tidak bisa menemanimu disini."

"Iya tidak apa, Tante." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar ya, Chanyeol. Tante ingin memanggil Baekhyun." Ucap lalu tersenyum kea rah Chanyeol.

"Ah iya, Tante." Balas Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Cklek_

"Chan. Aku sudah bilang jika kau tunggu di baw- Mommy?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat matanya menangkap sosok ibunya yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia pikir itu Chanyeol.

"Jahatnya anak Mommy. Chanyeol tersayangnya ditinggal mandi."

"Mom- Ak- aku "

"Mom sudah bertemu Chanyeol di bawah. Anak Mommy yang satu ini gerak cepat juga ya rupanya." Ucap santai sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

Baekhyun mendadak membisu. Ia mengira jika Mom dan Dad akan pulang larut malam, tapi buktinya Mommy nya sudah ada di sini, di kamarnya. Sebenarnya, permasalahan utamanya itu bukan pada Mommy nya, tetapi pada Daddy nya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, bukan? Turunlah. Chanyeol menunggumu."

"Iy-iya, Mom." Balas Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar pribadinya.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Matanya mencoba mencari sosok Chanyeol yang berada di ruang keluarga.

"Chanyeoooll. Tadi kau sudah bertemu Mom dan Dad?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan berbisik saat dirinya sudah berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"Sudah, hehe. Ibumu sangat baik, Baek. Juga cantik seperti mu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya aku tahu aku cantik. Tapi Chan- "

"Aku juga sudah bertemu Ayahmu. Siapa namanya? Aku belum sempat berkenalan karna kata Ibumu, Ayahmu lelah."

"Byun Junmyeon. Apa di- Maksudku ap- apa Daddy terlihat biasa saja?"

"Ya. Ayahmu terlihat biasa saja. Ada apa sebenarnya, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Ak- Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi kita tidak bisa berbicara disini. Bagaimana kita pergi ke kedai _ice cream_ di depan komplek rumahku? Dekat kok, kita bisa berjalan kaki."

"Okay. Izinlah terlebih dahulu pada Ibumu, aku akan menunggu di depan." Ucap Chanyeol menanggapi ajakan Baekhyun.

" _Yes, Captain_!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju kedai _ice cream_ rekomendasinya. Setelah meminta izin pada Ny. Byun, Baekhyun keluar rumahnya menemui Chanyeol dengan balutan _grey sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ pendek yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya.

Jarak dari rumah Baekhyun ke kedai memang tidak jauh, mereka berdua bahkan telah sampai dengan hanya berjalan 5 menit.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di depan _cashier._

Baekhyun dibuat tersemu oleh panggilan yang bahkan menurut Chanyeol biasa saja.

" _I want a cup of_ _Strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping!"_ Seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk contoh gambar _ice cream_ favoritnya di meja _cashier._

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun, lalu dirinya mengusak surai coklat madu milik kekasih mungilnya itu. Setelah itu Chanyeol memesan es krim rasa pisang kesukaannya saat ia telah memesan milik Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan _ice_ cream yang dipesannya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah tempat di kedai yang kosong, memilih lokasi strategis yang menghadap pemandangan luar karena Baekhyun senang melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar kedai tersebut.

Si mungil duduk lalu dengan lahapnya menyendok es krim di hadapannya. Bahkan Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapanya malah diabaikan.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin member tahuku tentang apa, hm?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah saat Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya. Menatap mata Chanyeol sendu.

"Mom sudah tahu jika aku tidak tertarik kepada perempuan sama sekali. Namun Dad, aku tidak tahu jika ia sudah mengetahuinya atau belum- " Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"Tapi Dad sama sekali belum pernah berbicara mengenai hal itu padaku secara langsung." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Pikirannya kalut jika memikirkan hal ini lagi. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut jika Daddy nya tidak bisa menerima dirinya sebaik Mommy nya menerima dirinya yang seperti ini.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak khawatir tentang hal ini sama sekali, namun setelah ia mengenal sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai berfikir tentang bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang. Baekhyun sendiri dibuat cemas oleh hal itu.

Chanyeol yang mengetahui bagaimana kalutnya suasana hati Baekhyun lantas menggegam jemari si mungil untuk menenangkannya. Memberikan tatapan senyaman mungkin lalu Chanyeol menarik dagu si mungil supaya menghadap wajahnya.

"Aku tahu jika perihal seperti ini tidak mudah. Tapi aku berjanji untuk berjuang bersamamu, Baek."

Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan kekasih mungilnya jika dirinya tidak akan lari dari masalah ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini demi hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Demi cinta mereka berdua.

"Tapi Chan- Aku belum siap jika Daddy mengetahui hubungan kita sekarang ini." Baekhyun menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri ragu dan bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyembunyikan ini? Setidaknya sampai keadaan sudah jelas." Lanjut Baekhyun yang berusaha meyakinkan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun memandang wajah lelaki di hapanannya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak apa. Kita masih bisa terus bersama, Baek. Aku bisa datang ke rumahmu dengan alasan memberimu pelajaran tambahan." Jawab Chanyeol. Dirinya berusaha tersenyum baik-baik saja. Itu juga demi menangkan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Kau pandai berbohong ya, Chan. Awas saja jika kau berani berbohong padaku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah sinis saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

"Aku ini berbohong demi kebaikan kita, Baek."

"Iya-iya. Aku mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum saat kekasih di hadapannya merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seserius mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Monday, 06:00 AM**

Dering _alarm_ milik seseorang dengan balutan piama putih bercorak kelinci yang masih tertidur pulas menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar miliknya. Si kecil berusaha menggapai ponsel miliknya yang berada di nakas dekat ranjangnya.

"Aigo, dimana ponselku?" Byun Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya demi mencari ponsel miliknya itu. Karna ia ingin mematikan _alarm_ sialan itu.

Sang pemilik ponsel menatap kejam ke layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Lain kali aku tidak butuh pakai _alarm._ Tck menyebalkan."

Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk kesal dengan _alarm_ yang ada di ponselnya bahkan tidak menyadari jika pagi ini cuaca terlihat sangat cerah. Melupakan fakta pula jika 30 menit lagi dirinya harus bergegas menuju ke sekolahnya jika tidak ingin terlambat.

 _Drrttt Drrrtt_

Raut wajah Baekhyun mulai berubah berbinar saat dirinya mendapati sebuah pesan yang baru masuk di ponsel miliknya.

 _Click_

From: Chanyeollie❣

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Jangan lupa mandi dan lekas sarapan untuk berangkat ke sekolah!❤."

Kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun merona dengan sempurna saat matanya menangkap rentetan kalimat dari seorang yang baru beberapa hari ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan ini bukan kali pertamanya Baekhyun bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol, namun degupan jantung dan semburat merah di pipinya tidak pernah hilang sampai sekarang.

To: Chanyeollie❣

"Selamat pagi juga, Chanyeolku❤ Aku tidur nyenyak semalam, hehe. Ah, bahkan aku lupa jika hari ini aku harus berangkat sekolah."

 _Sent_

"Ini hari senin yah? Oh astaga sudah pukul enam lewat sepuluh! Aku harus segera mandi!"

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju meja makan. Di pagi yang cerah ini, Baekhyun sudah di sambut oleh Tuan Byun dan Ny. Byun yang sedang sarapan dan berbincang kecil.

" _Good morning, Mom, Dad,"_ Sapa Baekhyun saat menduduki meja di ruang makan keluarganya.

Lalu di balas oleh kedua orang tuanya, tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang selalu mereka berikan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat sarapannya sudah siap segera melahapnya dengan semangat. Di hadapannya juga sudah ada satu gelas susu stroberi kesukaannya.

"Sarapannya pelan-pelan, sayang. Mom atau Dad tidak akan merebut milikmu." Ny. Byun yang melihat anak kesayangannya makan dengan terburu-buru lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan dan senyuman dari wajah imutnya.

"Baekhyun." Tuan Byun menginterupsi acara sarapan anaknya.

"Ya, Dad?"

"Kemarin yang datang ke rumah siapa? Temanmu?"

Deg.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara mengunyah roti selada yang sebelumnya sempat mengambil perhatiannya.

"A-ah itu guruku, Dad." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Gurumu? Guru di sekolahmu?"

"Iy-iya. Tapi hanya guru sementara, Dad. Sebagai guru pengganti."

"Ah seperti itu. Untuk apa ia datang ke sini?"

 _"_ _Damn it."_

"Ehm- "

"Guru Baekhyun yang kemarin itu juga sebagai guru _private_ untuk Baekhyun, sayang. Aku yang menyuruh Baekhyun, karna mengingat Baekhyun butuh waktu belajar yang intensif untuk ujiannya beberapa bulan ke depan." Ny. Byun menjelaskan sedemikian rupa kepada suaminya.

 _"_ _Thanks Mom! I love you!"_ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati dan memberikan tatapan kepada Mommy nya yang penuh akan rasa terimakasih.

"Oh dia guru _private_ -mu. Kenapa tidak bilang, Dad?"

"Dad tidak bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Ah ya, aku harus berangkat. Bye Mom, bye Dad!" ucap Baekhyun setelah dirinya menghabiskan susu stroberi di gelasnya. Berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bye, sayang. Hati-hati di jalan, nak." Ucap Ny. Byun lalu tersenyum.

" _Honey_ , kenapa Baekhyun tidak mencium kita? Tidak seperti biasanya saat ia berpamitan untuk pergi ke sekolah." Tuan Byun menatap istri kesayangannya penuh tanya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun lupa, Dear."

"Ya, bisa jadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note:

YHAA NGARET. HAHA MAV GUYS.  
Sebenernya lagi gak sibuk sama sekali, tapi karna aktifitas anak exo yang lagi padet dan moment chanbaek yang bertebaran tiada hentinya jadi diriku terlena dan lupa sama ini ff /nahloh.  
Jam 1 pagi tiba-tiba keinget dan dapet mood untuk ngelanjutin tulisan yang sebelumnya sempet udah dicicil. Beginilah hasilnya di chapter 8. [hehe]

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah me-review cerita ini! I love you, guys T^T  
Maaf untuk beberapa typo dan kesalahan dalam menulis di chapter ini yah. [hehe]

See you guys in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**My Teacher is The Catcher of My Heart**

Disclaimer: This story is mine but the character is not mine

Cast: Baekhyun ; Chanyeol ; Jongdae ; Kyungsoo ; Jongin ; Luhan

Pairing: Chanbaek

Rated: T

Genre: Romance-School life

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo, No Plagiat, and Please Review.

Hope you guys enjoy this story^^

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Hatiku sedikit gugup memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terlewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika saja Mommy tidak membantuku menjawab pertanyaan Dad, mungkin aku rasa aku tidak akan selamat hari ini. _Thanks to God and my beloved Mom._ Aku menghembuskan nafasku teratur sambil memegang stir mobilku erat. Jam di pergelangan tanganku menunjukan pukul 6:55 AM. Sial, lima menit lagi gerbang utama sekolahku akan ditutup dan sekarang aku masih terjebak oleh lampu merah lalu lintas. Perjalanan menuju sekolah aku tafsirkan masih membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

"Kenapa lampu merah kali ini terasa begitu lama! Menyebalkan!" Aku berdecak kesal sambil memukul keras stir mobil di hadapanku.

Setelah tiga puluh detik menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa menginjak gas mobilku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Jalanan kota Seoul tidak begitu ramai akan kendaraan, aku bersyukur atas itu karena dengan begitu aku dapat melajukan mobilku diatas kecepatan yang Mom beritahuku jika berkendara di jalan raya. Masa bodo untuk hari ini, yang penting aku tidak telat menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

 _Tiin! Tiinn!_

Aku memencet klakson mobilku dua kali saat penjaga sekolahku terlihat ingin mengunci gerbang utama sekolahku. Dengan sigap aku membuka kaca jendela dan berteriak,

"Pak! Tolong bukakan pintunya untukku! Jangan dikunci dulu, Pak! Pak, tolong!"

Sial, sepertinya teriakanku dari mulutku tidak berhasil ditanggapi oleh penjaga sekolah ini. Walaupun aku dengan susah payah menyembulkan kepalaku dan sedikt berjinjit, Pak Satpam itu tetap tidak memberikan sedikit atensinya padaku.

Aku bergegas mengambil tas di kursi samping kemudi dan membuka pintu mobilku untuk keluar menemui Pak Satpam.

"Pak! Pak! Tolong jangan dikunci dulu! Saya baru saja telat 2 menit!"

"Peraturan tetap peraturan. Kau bisa masuk jika menerima surat keterangan telat sari saya dan menyerahkan ke kesiswaan." Jawab Pak Satpam yang menggunakan pakaian biru tua di balik gerbang utama.

"Ya, Pak! Saya akan menerima surat itu! Tapi biarkan saya masuk!"

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa, kau harus menghadap staf kesiswaan untuk menyelesaikan perkaramu ini."

"Baik, Pak."

Setelah aku melihat Pak Satpam yang mengambil kunci dari saku celananya kembali, aku segera melangkahkan kaki untuk memasuki mobilku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan sambil terkikik di dalam hati. Surat keterangan telat sudah ada di tanganku. Bukannya tampak panik atau gugup mencari alasan karna telat, justru aku malah tersenyum sendiri sambil menyusuri koridor sekolahku menuju ruang staf kesiswaan. Jika kalian mengetahui akan sesuatu hal, pasti kalian paham mengapa aku tersenyum saat ini. Bahkan jika aku akan dijatuhi hukuman karna telat.

To: Chanyeollie❣

"Chan-Chan. Kau dimana? Sudah sampai sekolah?"

 _Sent_

 _Drrrrt_

"Ayey, cepat sekali membalasnya." Ucapku kaget karna belum sampai aku megunci layar ponselku, Chanyeol sudah membalas pesannya.

 _Click_

From: Chanyeollie❣

"Aku sudah berada diruangku. Ada apa, sayang?"

Ya, itu dia. Chanyeol kembali mengajar di sekolahku mulai hari ini. Bagaimana bisa? _Okay, okay_ aku akan ceritakan.  
Sepulang dari kedai _ice cream_ hari sabtu kemarin, Chanyeol memberitahu jika dirinya masih mempunyai jadwal mengajar di sekolahku. Bedanya dengan jadwal sebelumnya adalah, kali ini Chanyeol hanya mengajar siswa kelas 10, alias para murid baru di sekolahku. Tugas mengajar kelas 11 dan 12 kembali ke tangan Lee Seongsenim.

Chanyeol juga bercerita jika dirinya belum bisa menjadi guru tetap di sekolahku. Chanyeol masih memiliki jadwal mengajar di sebuah panti pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jum'at. Maka dari itu dirinya harus membagi waktu untuk mengajar disini juga di panti tersebut. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak terlalu paham mengapa Chanyeol merelakan karir pribadinya untuk dapat menjadi guru tetap disini dan memilih mengajar di panti asuhan. Tapi disisi lain aku bersyukur karna kekasihku ini memiliki moral yang budiman.

Saat Chanyeol bercerita mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi anak dari Lee Seongsenim akupun dibuat terkejut. Chanyeol bercerita jika kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal bahkan saat ia masih kecil, dan Lee Seongsenim selaku saudara dari Ayah Chanyeol lah yang selama ini mengemban peran penting menjadi Ayah angkat untuk Chanyeol.

Aku sangat kagum akan sosok seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia dapat tumbuh dengan baik dan juga memiliki sifat yang baik pula tanpa bimbingan kedua orang tuanya. Aku sangat kagum akan itu. Walau aku tahu Lee Seongsenim juga memiliki peran penting dalam perkembangan Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol dapat menjadi sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang ini begitu aku kagumi.

.

.

.

 _Ttokk Ttokk Ttokk_

Dengan jantung yang cukup berdegub kencang, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruang staf kesiswaan di hadapanku ini.

"Masuklah!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari suara seseorang yang cukup aku kenal, aku membuka pintu tersebut.

 _Cklek_

"E- eh? Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya menoleh secara terkejut karna menemukanku yang memasuki ruangan kerjanya.

"Hehe. Iya ini Baekhyunee." Aku tersenyum begitu lebar sambil menatapnya.

Sudah aku katakana belum ya, jika Park Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja polos tanpa dasi serta dengan balutan celana bahan berwarna hitam adalah suatu perpaduan yang sempurna. Tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi begitu kontras dengan rupanya yang tampan dan agak sedikit _cute._ Ya, _cute._

"Bu- bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu? Mengapa kau malah disini, Baek?" Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa berkas ke mejanya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Hmm. Aku . . . Hmm- "

"Pasti kau telat, ya?"

Aduh, ketahuan kan.

"Hehe, iya. Tadi pagi aku agak telat bangunnya, ya jadi seperti ini deh." Balasku sambil menatapnya kikuk.

Chanyeol menatapku lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sesaat setelahnya ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Kau ini- "

"Aduuh sakit-sakit. Jangan di jewer dong, Chan. A- aduh sakiiit!"

"Siapa suruh kau telat, huh?"

"Kan karna aku bangunnya agak kesiangan, Chan. A- aduh lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan aku lepaskan. Siapa suruh kau bangun telat, huh?"

"I- itu kan- "

"Itu kanapa, huh?"

"Itu kan aku tidur larut malam karna Chan terus menelfonku untuk ditemani ngobrol! Bagaimana aku mau tidur jika kekasihku merengek meminta ditemani ngobrol!"

Aku memekik di hadapan Chanyeol saat ia terus saja menanyakan alasan kenapa aku bisa telat. Padahal secara tidak langsung, dirinyalah penyebab utamanya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar aku memekik di hadapannya dengan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga kiriku. Wajahnya menatapku sambil menahan untuk tertawa.

"A- ah iya ya?" Chanyeol justru menanggapi sambil berjalan kembali ke arah tempat duduknya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, ya Park Chanyeol. Bahkan itu baru terlewat 6 jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak lupa, sayang. Hanya saja tidak begitu ingat."

"Itu sama saja, bodoh! Chan-Chanku ini kenapa begitu bodoh, eh?" Aku tersenyum meledek.

"Aku? Bodoh? Kemari kau Byun Baekhyun, aku akan membuktikan seberapa bodoh diriku!" Ucapnnya sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku yang menanggapi candaannya pun berjalan menghampirinya di kursi staf kesiswaan. Menarik satu kursi dari sisi sebrangnya dan meletakannya di samping Chanyeol, lalu duduk menghadapnya.

Setelah aku duduk, Chanyeol hanya menatapku diam. Menyelami mataku dalam-dalam.

"Apa? Kau ingin membuktikan apa, uh?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya persis di depan wajahku. Jarak yang tersisa diantara kami hanya sekitar tiga sentimeter. Lantas dengan reflek aku menahan nafasku.

"Ap- apa-apaan kau, Park Chan- "

Cup.

Satu ciuman.

Telah.

Berhasil.

Dirampas.

Oleh.

Seorang Park Chanyeol.

Sialan. Itu adalah _First Kiss_ ku.

Chanyeol menciumku dengan pandangan yang masih menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, berbading terbalik dengan diriku yang membelakkan mataku terkejut.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh saat ciumannya bahkan tidak terlepas setelah sepuluh detik. Bagaimana jika ada guru atau siswa yang masuk? Bagaimana? Mau di taruh di mana wajahku ini?

"Bodoh! Bagaimana jika kita kepergok siswa lain atau guru, huh?! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu?!" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi sambil menatapya kesal.

"Bertindak hal bodoh. Kembali menjelaskan saja jika aku ini bodoh, sama seperti ucapanmu." Chanyeol menjawabnya santai sambil mengambil kembali beberapa berkas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di meja.

Tck. Setelah merebut ciuman pertamaku lantas dirinya dapat bersikap semenjengkelkan ini? _Who the ffff are you, Park Chanyeol!_ _Kau pacarku, hehe.

"Bodoh. Kau memang bodoh. Kadar kebodohan di otakmu itu bahkan tidak bisa diukur menggunakan apapun." Ucapku sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk.

"Omong-omong, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Serahkan beberapa aset berhargamu untuk membayarnya." Lanjutku sambil berjalan dan mendorong bangku yang sebelumnya aku gunakan menjadi ke posisi di sebrang Chanyeol_menghadapnya. Jarak diantara kami terpisah dengan sebuah meja. Menjadi posisi yang aman untuk aku melanjutkan percakapanku dengannya.

" _So it was your first kiss? I'm glad to hear that."_ Balasnya sambil menatapku dan menunjukan senyum yang ditarik hanya ke satu sisi pipinya.

"Kau fikir kau siapa? Dapat menciumku sembarangan. Apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Aku? Gurumu, sekaligus kekasihmu jika kau lupa." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Berhenti bersikap bar-bar atau aku akan keluar dari ruangan ini." Jawabku.

"Ayeyeye! Jangan marah, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda." Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapanku lantas segera menarik kedua tanganku saat aku baru saja ingin berdiri.

"Bercandamu menyebalkan, Park." Ucapku singkat sambil membuang pandanganku.

"Bercandaanku menyebalkan namun ciumanku menyenangkan, bukan?"

Pipiku memanas saat mengingat kejadian ciuman yang baru saja terjadi. Aku menatapnya penuh dengan kekesalan. Memicingkan mataku sambil menggretakan gigi-gigiku.

"Aduh, jika marah seperti ini kekasihku sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnnya."

"Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah bilang jika aku tidak suka jika pipiku dicubit!" Aku memekak kencang sekali lagi saat tangannya dengan bebas mencubit gemas pipi kananku.

"Maaf, sayang. Aku lupa." Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang kali ini tampak sangat menggelikan di wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Memang bodoh. Apa saja tentangku kau lupa, namun segala rumus fisika dinamika gerak dan keseimbangan benda tegar saja kau hafal di luar kepala. Pacar macam apa itu?" Aku menggeretu kesal sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"Dinamika gerak adalah pelajaran yang mudah, Baek. Semua itu hanya berhubungan dengan Torsi atau momen gaya yang merupakan hasil silang gaya terhadap lengan gaya."

"Ya ya- "

"Rumus yang lazim digunakan dalam momen inersia benda tegar juga hanya enam, Baek. Itu yang utama yang harus kau hafalkan."

"Tapi ak- "

"Hanya batang yang memiliki sumbu putar di pusat dan tengah, lalu silinder berongga atau pejal serta batang berongga dan bola pejal yang semuanya memiliki sumbu putar di titik tengah."

"Kau hanya butuh berlatih di sub bab hubungan antara momen gaya dengan percepatan gaya yang disebut alf- "

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Aku ini sedang membahas tentang kebodohanmu yang seenaknya mencium anak murid di bawah umur di ruang staf kesiswaan. Bukan malah membahas semua rumus menggelikanmu itu! Aku benci padamu!"

Aku yang sudah muak mendengarkan ocehannya tentang semua rumus itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan staf kesiswaan.

Mataku memanas karna menahan emosi yang sudah berasa di pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya tidak paham dengan sifat Chanyeol yang selalu berubah dalam kurun waktu singkat. Entah itu hanya sekedar candaan atau apalah itu, tapi yang aku tangkap adalah keseriusan di setiap ucapannya.

Tanganku menggegam knop pintu dan membukanya kasar. Saat ingin melangkahkan kaki keluar lebih jauh dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan membantingnya, tangan Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik tanganku. Cukup kuat, hingga aku jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang." Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku dan mengusap punggungku secara teratur.

Emosiku yang sebelumnya berada di awang-awang menjadi luntur tak tersisa. Hanya dengan sebuah pelukan, akupun dapat merubah perasaanku sendiri dan secepat ini. Itu semua karna berasal dari seseorang yang mulai sekarang berpengaruh di dalam hidupku. Ya, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku kesal. Kau sering kali tidak memahami maksud dan tujuanku." Aku bergumam pelan di dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenggelamkan diriku di dada bidangnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu dan paham, sayang. Aku hanya begitu tidak menyangka jika itu adalah _first kiss_ mu. Karna, ya, seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan paras tercantiknya masa _sih_ belum pernah berciuman." Balasnya sambil tetap memelukku, namun tangannya beralih untuk menggegam tanganku.

"Aku serius, Chan. Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, apalagi berciuman." Balasku sambil mengongak untuk menatapnya.

Ya. Jika boleh jujur, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang aku sukai. Aku berbohong jika berbicara belum pernah berpacaran bahkan hingga aku menginjak tingkat akhir _senior high school_. Dulu pernah, namun hanya sekedar status dan itupun dengan seorang wanita yang berani menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Karna kasihan dan mengetahui jika wanita itu sungguhan dalam ucapannya, akhirnya aku menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Boleh dibilang saat-saat itu adalah ajang untuk diriku sendiri yang ingin membuktikan jika aku masih normal, menyukai seorang perempuan sesuai kodratku. Namun hasil pembuktian yang kudapatkan adalah nihil dari hipotesaku sebelumnya. Aku tidak merasakan apapun pada wanita itu. Bahkan hanya perasaan sayang atau rasa ingin memiliki. Justru malah diriku ini menyukai teman sekelasku yang notabennya adalah lelaki.

Kembali ke sosok Chanyeol yang kini tengah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta jika akulah manusia yang paling beruntung versi diriku sendiri."

Aku terkekeh mendengar ucapannya. Lalu Chanyeol membawa tanganku ke dalam ciumannya.

"Maaf jika aku sering bertutur kata yang mungkin menyakitimu. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud akan hal itu. Kadang, aku hanya kurang mampu mengekspresikan perasaanku sendiri sehingga aku melakukan hal demikian." Lanjutnya sambil membawa tangannya ke kedua pipiku, mengusapnya dengan lembut sambil memandangku dengan senyumnya.

"Maafkan aku juga ya, Chan jika sering marah-marah tidak jelas dengan Chan. Aku hanya kurang mampu mengontrol emosiku yang kadang mudah terpancing hanya karna sebuah hal kecil." Jawabku sambil tersernyum dan menggenggam tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di kedua pipiku.

"Hm. Iya sayangku, Baekhyunee."

"Sudah selesai marahnya kan? Sekarang ayo selesaikan masalahmu hari ini. Tidak lupa bukan jika kau hari ini telat, hm?" Lanjutnya sambil menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Ah. Aku kira ia tidak akan menghukumku! Apa gunanya memiliki pacar seorang staf kesiswaan jika ia tetap memberikan hukumannya pada pacarnya sendiri.

"Huh! Aku kira aku akan terbebas dari hukumanmu. Sudahlah, aku tidak jadi berbaikan denganmu." Balasku sambil melepaskan tautan tangan kami dan membuang pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan, sayang. Aku akan membelikanmu sekotak _ice cream_ jika kau menjalani hukumanmu hari ini." Ucapnya sambil menarik daguku untuk menatap manik tajamnya.

Wah, sekotak _ice cream_? Lumayan, bukan?

"Benar, ya? Awas saja jika bohong!"

"Iya sayangku. Mari kita ke luar untuk menyelesaikan hukumanmu."

" _Yes, Captain!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HAHA APAANSI. Bodolah yang penting diriku melanjutkannya.  
Maaf bangeeeet karna ini super duper telat dari jadwal ****_update_** **ku. Ya, pasti karna sebuah alasan hehe.  
Agak miris liat kotak ****_review_** **yang segitu-gitu aja… Padahal aku berharap lebih, lho. Hehe.  
** ** _But, its okay. I'll always continue._** **  
Terimakasij untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk menorehkan beberapa kata di kotak** ** _review_** **.** ** _I appreciate you, guys! XOXO. Last but not least, see you guys in the next chapter!_**


End file.
